


Fate/Heroic Legacy

by Iceduke



Series: Fate Heroic Legacy [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Inko, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Izuku is not a Shirou clone, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Magus Izuku, My Hero Academia: Vigilantes (Manga), Quirks are a Type of Magic (My Hero Academia), no dad for one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceduke/pseuds/Iceduke
Summary: At the age of 4 Izuku learned that not all men are created equal. At the age of 10 he learned that the world is not what it seems, he learned that there is a world hidden under the moonlight. Or in which Izuku stumbles upon the legacy left behind by a pair of familiar mages and his life changes. Magus Izuku.
Series: Fate Heroic Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078520
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. In which Izuku has a normal day

**Author's Note:**

> "Speaking"  
> 'Thoughts'  
> "All Might"  
> I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or Type-moon  
> This is my first fic and the idea would not leave me, so I took it into my own hand's

“Izuku! are you almost ready,” He heard his mom shout “We don’t want to miss the train.”

“I am, just finishing up," he replied wincing slightly as the pain from Bakugou's farewell gift for the end of the term. The Explosion powered blow to the chest was probably going to bruise and take a few days to fade. He sighs once again wincing slightly. ‘ _I hope they don’t notice_.’

He continues to pack his bags at a sedate pace not to strain himself _‘At least I’ll be away from Kacchan for a while,’_ he muses as he finishes up, he calls out “Mom, I’m done packing.”

“Okay, then make sure to turn off everything on your way out,” She replies happily _‘It has been a while since I visited my parents, last time they met Izuku was when he was 3 and I didn't want him to visit until things calmed down again,’_ She lets out a huff of displeasure at that last thought. She watches her wonderful son walk out of the house noticing his slightly labored breathing, she frowns slightly “Izuku are you okay.”

Izuku eyes widen slightly “I- I’m fine mom, a- a stray ball just hit t- today that’s a- all,” he shouts quickly

She then gives him the look that says _I know your lying I understand but I’m disappointed_

Biting on his lip nervously “Can we just go; we don’t want to miss the train right,” he stresses slightly pleading as he rushes to the door.

She sighs “Okay but we will talk about this soon understand,” she fixes him a stern look. _‘I’m tired of my baby coming home beat up for no reason,’_ with that last thought she locks the door to their apartment and sets off for the train station.

As the family of two power through the crowd at the station Izuku reminisces on his day.

_(Izuku thought that the final day of the term would go by fast, but it seemed he was wrong. It seemed the entire school had it out for him today and he barely has a second to himself without hearing those around him throw their insults of how he was a “quirkless weakling” or “quirkless freak” or some variation but most of all “DEKU!!, Where Did You Go You Slippery FUCK!" Bakugou roars as he runs through the halls not noticing the slightly open window nor his target hanging on the windowsill._

_Izuku was thankful for his mom pushing him to exercise and learn parkour, but he always wondered where she learned how but whenever he asked, she had this sly look on her face and told him it was a secret. As he lifts himself just enough to peer over the edge to see if his childhood 'friend' is gone, seeing that he is, he lifts himself up and back into the hall making his way to class to pick up his lunch and then to one of his many hiding spots to enjoy his lovingly packed bento.)_

The door to the train sliding open breaks him from his thoughts. As the family walks through and finds a place to sit for the trip he hears his mom ask him about his day they begin talking back and forth through various topics Izuku deflecting slightly about the happenings of his ‘social life’ at school.

Inko notices the way her son attempted deflection on topics relating to school but dismisses it for now much to her displeasure as she changes topics she then takes note of the small smile growing on her sons face as they ended up talking about the recent hero news they end the discussion after a while. Her thoughts start to stray to the trip to her parents or more specifically her ‘family’ she wonders how Izuku will react to the news. She shuts her eyes as the trip lags on thinking about days long past with a small smile on her face.

On the other end, Izuku shuts his eyes a small frown plastered on his face as he remembers the end of his day at school.

_(Izuku had to give it to Kacchan, he has gotten better at tracking him down apparently, he was determined today. It was both annoying and painful when he gets caught as Bakugou was frustrated that the ‘Deku’ dared hide from him and he usually vents said frustrations on him._

_“You think you can hide from me all day you shitty Deku and get away with it!!” Bakugou roars to the hunched form of Izuku “I better not see your useless ass at all this summer, or you will live to regret it Deku!” he growls out. Bakugou looks on to the prone form of Deku and hears him mumble something unintelligible, “Speak up!!” he shouts kicking him away_

_“Y- you w- won’t I- I’ll be visiting my grandparents with my mom,” he hears Deku cough out weakly_

_“Good, now stay out of my way,” Bakugou barks out one last time as he walks away._

_Izuku picks himself up slowly letting out small coughs and wincing at the pain he tries his best to brush away the dirt and soot to make himself presentable so his mom doesn’t suspect anything but he knows it futile she’s as sharp as a tac its where he gets it from after all. He makes his way home at a sedate pace hoping that this summer is a good one._

_Little did he know that this is a summer he will never forget.)_

Izuku startles awake as his mother shakes him lightly

"Come on Izuku this is our stop," she said with a smile on her face

He stands up stretching to get the soreness out of his frame and grabs his luggage following his mother out of the train to see the town he will stay at for the next month. He hears his mother say happily

“Welcome to Fuyuki.”


	2. In which Izuku's worldview is flipped

Izuku steps out of the station with his mother and looks out at his surroundings, Fuyuki was a nice city from what he’s heard from his mom. If he squints, he can see the Ryuudou temple sitting on mount Enzo in the distance.

"Hey, mom where did you say their house was,” He asked while look at his surroundings of Shinto? He believes. Fuyuki was essentially two cities smushed together really, separated by the bridge with Shinto being the more modernized and Miyama being the more traditional. If there is one thing he knows is that there is not really any major villain activity here which is odd as most cities have at least one or two decent fights a month, the last big fight here happened about a year ago.

“It’s by the temple dear,” His mother replies

At that, he whips his head around to look at the currently tiny shape of the temple on the horizon

“Are we going to call a cab or something mom," He looks at her and she has the sly look on her face again. He gulps slightly that look never means something good usually it ends with him eating dirt after he fails to perform a new parkour move that she showed him.

“Come on Izuku a little walking never hurt anybody, and I bet you run around more chasing after hero fights for your notes,” She replies cheekily.

He blushes slightly at that _‘she isn’t wrong,’_ with that thought he walks forward and says, “Okay then let’s head out then.”

“Wrong way dear,” Was his mother’s instant reply

His blush intensifies “I’ll just follow you then,” he mumbles out.

As they make their way, they arrive in Miyama town after a short walk across the bridge he then notices something odd. Occasionally, some will look to his mother with wide eyes than to him and back to his mother with their eyes widening even more. Those that do will generally put on wobbly smiles and wave to his mother to which she puts on a small smile to wave back. He sees them visibly relax at that if only slightly. _‘What’s his moms deal here, some of them look scared? Others look at her... is that respect?'_ His face scrunched up in thought.

Inko takes some small amusement at her sons’ confusion of people's reactions to her and of the reactions themselves while it is nice just being another face in a crowd nothing is as refreshing as basking in people's fear and respect. At that thought, her smile turns into a devilish smirk causing those around her to flinch slightly. _‘Ha, still got it.’_

After the two of them pass the shopping district the walk to his grandparents is short. Izuku marvels at the temple slightly broken from his thoughts on the strange looks his mother and him got on their walk.

Inko notices two sharp-dressed men at her parents' home guarding the front gate, frowning slightly not wanting to ruin the surprise or frighten her son. She levels them with a glare with a touch of killing intent while her son isn’t looking. She sees them flinch and tense up they look around spotting her, she jerks her head slightly in the direction of the house, they understood the message and quickly run inside sweating lightly.

“Izuku here we are, this is my parents’ house and where I grew up," he hears his mother merrily say. Izuku feels his mind go slightly blank as he looks slack-jawed at the giant Japanese mansion that his mother said was once her home and quickly compares it to their modest apartment back at Musutafu. This only adds to his growing confusion on today’s events.

“Come on Izuku it’s getting late, lets clean up and prepare for dinner and then you can meet your grandparents,” Hearing his mother speak jostles him from his trance.

"Oh, okay let’s head on in then,” he replies in wonder of the large home. Walking inside is even more of a wonder while it’s a traditional home it does boast some form of modern additions that happen to blend in perfectly with the traditional feel of the home.

Inko watches her sons’ wide eyes taking in every detail of the home and smiles to herself. She then looks and sees her parents her smile brightens “Mom, Dad, it’s nice to see you again how are you two doing it’s never enough to just talk on the phone,” She shouts out happily

Her father Daichi stands at a respectable 183 cm tall with a solid build he has medium light brown hair that is starting to grey and brilliant green eyes he greets her with a large smile “Oh my darling Inko how are you,” he goes in for a hug but is stopped by his wife to which he pouts at.

“I’m sure she’s fine dear, but don’t forget you can dote on our darling grandson," she starts in monotone quickly changing to equal the cheer of her husband. Inko's mother Mizuko stands at a smaller size of 165 cm, she has a lithe build and has flowing sea-foam green hair that reaches the small of her back, her eyes are a deep azure.

Izuku is enveloped in a hug by his grandmother “hfh Mzdh-Bachn," (Hi, Mizu-Baachan) his reply is muffled by the hug. He feels a bit odd normally when they talk on the phone, she sounds calmer and more collected now though she’s just like grandpa.

“How are doing my little Izu-chan,” she replies patting his head. Her eyes sharpen slightly when she notices the wince he held when his chest is touched, she shoots a look at her daughter to which she receives a downcast look. She releases him “Now go say hi to your grandfather dear,” As he walks towards her husband, she brings her daughter in close “Did you notice his injury,” She asked in a sharp whisper.

“I did, I planned to talk to him about it when we reveal the family tomorrow,” Inko replies in a hushed tone.

“Okay, that’s all I needed to hear now let’s go prepare dinner,” She replies in a more relaxed tone.

As the two women walk towards the kitchen the boys are having their own talk.

"How are you doing Izuku, it's been a while since I saw you, I remember you were so tiny,” he hears his grandfather ask in a warm tone patting his head and pulling him into a gentle hug.

“I’m doing good Jiichan, and I just turned 10 a few days ago I’m not tiny anymore but, I hope I get as big as you Jiichan,” He says in a flustered tone struggling out of the older man’s grasp.

"I'm sure you will squirt, now let's follow you mama, and get some grub alright,” His grandfather barks out.

“Alright,” was his short reply as the two joins the others at the table. 

“Katsudon!!” Izuku shouts happily seeing his favorite food.

“Yes, katsudon Izu-chan I made your favorite,” Replies his grandmother as she sets down the last of the food.

“Thank you Mizu-Baachan!!” He replies as he sits down at the table

With a quick **“Itadakimasu”** from the family, they dig in.

They all begin discussing their day-to-day lives while enjoying the meal whenever the topic drifts towards hero's Izuku lights up and talks up a storm leaving a smile on the adult's faces.

“So Izu-chan how’s school going for you,” His grandmother asks.

Izuku freezes up for a second and then replies “I- it’s going good I’m at the top of my class in a few subjects.”

She levels him a look for just a moment, he fidgets in his seat, she then huffs “That’s great Izu-chan, say any interesting up and coming hero’s I should know about.”

He brightens “Oh, there was this girl in the last sports festival that could grow huge, but she didn’t do too well in the tournament there wasn't enough space for her to grow. Speaking of that I wonderwhathermaxhieghtisIdontthinkshecanadjustherheightifsoshewouldhaveto mumble mumble mumble.”

“Wow look at him go I can barely keep up,” His grandfather supplies amused.

“Hmm, yes I wonder if it’s something with the men in this family about getting stuck in their heads,” Mizuko interjects.

“Oi, I’m not that bad right Inko-Chan,” Daichi asks pleadingly

“Oh, I don’t know dad you do sometimes have this look when you stare off into space at times,” Inko replies with a smirk.

Izuku’s Grandfather is then seen sulking in a corner while Izuku pulls a notebook with hero analysis for the future no.9 written on the cover from nowhere writing down his thoughts.

“How does he do that,” His grandmother questions blinking in confusion.

“I don’t know and don’t plan to find out mom,” Inko replies understanding her mother’s bewilderment.

Daichi eventually returns to the table while Izuku finishes his notes soon after, the four then quietly finish their dinner. The dishes are cleaned, and the family enjoys each other’s presence as the day winds down.

“Alright you two wash up, Inko-Chan your old room is cleaned up and little Izuku can stay in one of the guest rooms down the hall,” The older man yawns out.

“Have a good night you two I should have breakfast ready in the morning,” Mizuko spoke softly after which she follows her sleepy husband.

“Come on Izuku I’ll show you the bath area,” he hears his mother say to him.

As Inko shows her sleepy son where the bath area is his grandparents are speaking to each other in private.

“So, we tell him tomorrow huh,” Daichi asks his wife an odd frown on his face.

“Yes, it’s about the age we told Inko and he wants to be a hero so he should start training sooner rather than later,” Is her reply a similar look on her face.

“A Hot Spring!!!” They hear Izuku shout, it clears the sour mood from before leaving the two chuckling.

“Hah, that never gets old!” The old man laughs with a wide grin.

“True, it never does come on let’s get to bed dear,” is her reply a small smile on her face.

“Okay, okay coming dear,” He says following his wife to bed.

Izuku was surprised that the home had a hot spring, but he wasn't complaining about it. The soak in the springs helped with all his aches and pains he gained during the school year along with the bruise on his chest. He later popped out in his All Might pajamas to receive a smile from his mother as she goes in to take her turn at the spring.

"Good night Izuku, your room is down the hall I'll come to check on you once I'm done with my bath,” His mother tells him.

Izuku lets out a yawn and looks at the hero news for the last time today. Noticing nothing noteworthy he plugs his phone into the charger and gets comfortable in the futon. He falls into a peaceful sleep enjoying the quiet of the country.

Inko later peers into the room where her son is sleeping with a smile on her face. She's happy he's enjoying Fuyuki because while she likes the city, sleeping to the sounds of nature was her favorite part of living here. Inko then walks to her old room reminiscing on her adventures. She opens the sliding door and sits outside to enjoy the feeling of the soft moonlight in doing so Inko fishes out one of the bottles of sake she always hid in her room to enjoy to the quiet of the night. Taking a slow drink relishing in the burn as it goes down, she thinks of her life in Musutafu she loves living there, but Fuyuki will always be her home having the option of country life and city life being interchangeable was also nice. When she’s about halfway done with the bottle, she decides to slow down a bit.

"Already back to old habits dear," breaking the silence is her mother Inko let out a quiet yelp.

“Huh, you usually would have picked up on me by now, going soft Inko,” was her mother’s nonchalant reply.

“I know I’m rusty, but I can’t help it I’m not able to go and fight people like before and I haven’t had a decent spar in forever,” She pouts, slightly tipsy.

With that, her mother sits down and pours herself a drink letting out a sigh of satisfaction at the burn.

“So, what have you taught Izuku dear,” Mizuko asks enjoying her drink.

"Not too much just how to exercise properly and a little parkour, I should show you some pictures of when he eats dirt trying something new, he just keeps getting up, again and again, such an earnest boy he is my little Izuku,” Is her reply a blush on her cheeks.

"That's great dear, that should translate well when you teach him how to fight, but with your students, its always survive first fight later isn't it like that Iida boy, Tensei I believe you used to beat him black and blue it took him a whole summer to even get close to you," Was her mother’s retort.

“Oh, yeah I think he’s doing good what was his hero name again Ingenium? I think.”

Her mother then gives her a serious look breaking out of her stupor.

“Inko, I know you know your son is getting bullied why haven’t you done anything about it.”

Inko looks down at her cup swishing it slightly “I do want to do something but whenever I bring it up he always deflects of tries to defend Bakugou,” her tears start to flow, “Every time I try mom, that’s why I started teaching him parkour so he can hide or run away better but it still hurts to see him come home burnt or bruised for something he had no control over,” She is now sobbing, “And then he tries to defend them saying he’s still a good person, and I try because he’s Mitsuki’s son but sometimes I just want to throttle the little bastard!” She sniffles loudly, “My little Izuku is such a good person mom, too much at times,” Inko is now flooding the place in her tears.

Mizuko looks towards her sobbing daughter and brings her into a hug “It’s okay dear, you can start teaching him to defend himself now, he will become a strong hero won’t he dear.” She says in a comforting manner while using her quirk to draw the flood of tears outside of the home.

“He will, he will become a strong hero even if I have to beat him down personally for him to do so,” Is her sobbing declaration.

"That's good dear, now get cleaned up and go to bed remember we're telling him tomorrow,” Mizuko says handing a box of tissues to her daughter to wipe her tears.

“Okay, good night mom,” She quietly sniffles.

“Good night dear, I love you,” Mizuko replies closing the door.

“love you too mom.”

Inko then lays in her bed and lets out a yawn and lets herself drift into a dreamless sleep.

Izuku awakens to the gentle *DOOK* of the water fixtures in the koi pond outside of his room. He gets up and stretches to the gentle bird song and breaths in the fresh air, and thinks to himself _‘I could get used to this,’_ He then gathers the things he needs and heads to the bath area to get a quick shower so he can start his day. After the shower, he exits the bathroom attempting to get the excess moisture out of his hair when his grandma walks by flicks her wrist and he sees in amazement as his hair dries immediately and a small ball of water is hovering above her hand she then flicks towards to the garden. “Woah, was that your quirk Mizu-Baachan.”

“Yes, is was Izu-chan, it’s called Condensation it allows me to pull water from the air and other sources and manipulate it to a degree,” she says happily seeing his excitement “You know your mother can do something similar but she lacks the finesse that I do since she can affect more than water.”

“Wow, really she didn’t tell me she could do that,” He mutters out somehow pulling his notebook from nowhere once again to add a new entry.

Mizuko sees how her grandson is now lost in his own little world muttering on potential applications of her and Inko’s quirks marking it down in his notebook and before he’s too far gone she says “Izu-Chan, breakfast is ready so go ahead and head to the table.” She then sees him turn on a dime and head to the family room. _‘that boy, he’s got a good head on his shoulders and that mumbling of his is adorable.’_

The family then sits down to enjoy a rather traditional Japanese breakfast.

“Say, Izuku how did you like the hot springs real relaxing ain’t they,” Asks his grandfather.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would have one here,"

“Yup, that’s why the house was built so close to mount Enzo it was one of the few springs that are around here in Fuyuki,” With that last bit the family finishes up their food.

"Ah, Izu-Chan can you meet us in the dojo in about an hour we have something important to tell you," Request's Mizuko.

“Oh, sure Mizu-Baachan” Is his quick slightly nervous reply.

Izuku felt like a ball of nerves at the moment _‘What do they all want from me, am I in trouble, are they going to, no they wouldn’t,’_ Izuku slaps himself for that last thought he knows his family loves him even if he’s quirkless.

The hour passes quickly for Izuku a bit too fast for his liking but here he is standing in front of the door to the dojo. He sucks in a breath and opens the door to see his family sitting down and the far end of the dojo. There is a serious expression on their faces, but his attention is drawn to the sword(?) sitting on the stand behind his grandfather it is covered in a tiger stripe cover and appears to have a small charm dangling from the handle and it feels like its calling out to him, if he squints it’s like he can see an outline of a cat resting upon the handle it seems like a particularly grumpy cat, but the kind that’s actually a big softy on the inside if you give it food.

"Izuku, I bet you're wondering why we called you here take a seat and we can start," His grandfather asks in a calm serious tone. This breaks him from his observations on the sword(?) and he goes to sit on the cushion in front of his grandfather.

"Izuku, I want you to be open-minded about what we are going to tell you alright, not all of it is going to be good, so don't freak out too much okay," Daichi asks in a calm tone.

“Okay,” I stuck in a breath and calm myself, but it does little to calm my nervousness, “You can start now.”

“First we know you want to be a hero, and we want to help you so from now on your mother will train you how to fight and how to defend yourself from those that want to hurt you for your status, she has the most experience and is a strong fighter so you’ll be in capable hands,” He states

Izuku looks at his mother and sees she has a sheepish smile on her face _‘Mom’s going to teach me how to fight, wait the most experience how much has mom fought to get that kind of experience, wait why would mom fight people in the first place.’_

“Wait you know,” He shouts looking at his family.

“Of course, we know Izuku I figured it out when I hugged you yesterday you didn't hide your wince well at all," Is his grandmother's reply.

_‘Ah, she hadn't called him Izu-chan she's serious.’_

“And I’ve known for a while we have had this discussion before Izuku you can’t possibly think that I keep buying in on the ‘they just play rough' or 'it was an accident' excuse every time and I know it's Bakugou doing it to you the caramel scent and soot on your clothes is a massive indicator young man, I was waiting for you to tell me but you always deflect or makeup excuses for him," She says loudly near yelling in tears.

“Mom, I- I just didn’t want to worry you it’s been getting better ever since you taught me parkour and stuff but it’s something that I have to do okay.” Izuku grits out in near tears himself.

"Spoken like a true man, but that doesn't mean you don't need help too Izuku, so let us help you get stronger okay, but that isn't all we have to talk about today so prepare yourself this next will probably flip your worldview and explain somethings for you okay." States his grandfather, who then takes a deep breath.

"Alright, Izuku we are a Yakuza family specifically the Fujimura group," His grandfather says clearly "I am the current head of the family, and before you ask your mother choose not to continue as the next head and I won't ask you to be the next heir either, I am fine with the family dissolving after my passing.”

Several emotions pass through Izuku’s features as the news hits first is shock, followed by more shock, some worry, and then relief. His mind then whirls _‘I belong to a Yakuza family specifically the mainline, does this mean their criminals, of course, their criminals it's the Yakuza, God has mom committed crimes, this explains her fighting experience then but has, has she killed people.’_

“Izuku calm down you can ask questions now, so what do you want to know,” Daichi states in a placating manner seeing his grandson panicking.

It takes him a second or so to calm down but then he asks “M-mom have you killed anyone,” he looks hopefully to his mother.

“No, I have never killed anyone Izuku, sent many to the hospital yes, but killed no,” She states _‘Have I wanted to yes many times but gone through with it nope never,’_ She thinks not wanting to worry her son further.

“Oh, that’s good I think, and umm how strong are you I’m kind of curious now,” Izuku asks some of his worries gone. He sees her smirk and notices how it's more terrifying than Kacchan's and gulps heavily he may not like the answer. 

“Hmm,” she hums in thought “I’m a bit rusty now but before I could say confidently, I could take most people in the top 50 without too much trouble," she states after having thought it over.

He then gapes slack-jawed at that, the top 50 his mom could fight on par with the top 50 Hero’s and come out on top just who has his mother.

“Of course, I couldn’t do it without my trusty partner,” She states going over to the sword(?) he observed earlier and swears he sees the small cat apparition purr in anticipation. When she grips the sword, he notices a shift in his mother's demeanor like something clicks and she is whole once more. The small cat apparition quickly grows into the form of a tiger and lets out a roar. He shudders and notices his grandparents also flinch. Mom removes the tiger-striped cover revealing a shinai?   
“What was that, you heard that too right it roared right?!” He yelps out.

“That was Tora Shinai, Izuku and it’s been in the family for generations and it's said to be cursed but for me, it's more of a blessing really," His mother practically purrs out. Her entire demeanor is now like that of a predator waiting to pounce she has a savage smirk on her face and it's freaking him out slightly.

“That’s right Izuku Tora shinai has been used by the family for generations my grandmother used it to a terrifying degree and her grandmother is said to have been the one who cursed it in the first place, Ironically they were both named Taiga, but your mother thus far is the most terrifying wielder to date,” His grandfather shudders as memories surface of his tiny grandmother beating him over the head with the damn thing. “I never used the thing it never liked me, well it liked beating the tar out of me more than me using it,” He grumbles rubbing a phantom ache on the back of his head.

“I never used it either every time I picked it up it felt like something was biting me, so I figured it only works with blood relatives,” Was his grandma throwing in her own two cents. He looked at the cursed object in question seeing the miniature tiger sitting on his mother’s shoulder glaring at his grandparents _‘I could see that,’_ is his thought.

"Would you like to hold it Izuku," Was his mother's suggestion pointing the handle in his direction. Izuku looks to it seeing the palmtop tiger itself sniffing his hand as he reaches out to the shinai, it purrs in approval and so he grasps it fully. It feels like something attempted to click kind of like starting a car, but the battery died _‘not enough power,’_ says a tiny voice in his head. He blinks to himself did he imagine that, the tiny tiger seems sad and looks up to him as if to apologize he wants to pet it and say it's okay but he's pretty sure no one else can see it and he doesn't want to seem crazy to his family _‘Is this a quirk,’_ is his thought on the strange images and voices he’s seeing _‘I’ll check again later.’_

As it appears the shinai didn't reject him he hands it back to his mom that eagerly takes it the palmtop tiger regaining it cheer it occasionally looks back at him with a despondent look on its small face.

His grandfather coughs "Now that is taken care of, good it didn't reject you so Inko can now finally pass down her secrets in the art of violence," He receives several whacks on the head from mom clearly not liking what he is insinuating. “Any more questions Izuku,” Asks his grandmother as his grandfather is currently indisposed.

"Umm, how illegal are your operations, and would anything come back to haunt me if I become a hero," Is his question.

“Hmm, nothing too bad the worst we do would be cleaner jobs but those are usually secretive and we carefully vet most of the customers that ask for such things and the rest of what we do is dealing in information and that receives traffic on both sides of the law that’s about it for illegal activities, legal wise we own and are partners in several businesses and in reality we are more like a second police force in the city than anything else, and if anything would come back to bite you hmm, not any I can think of we are on good terms with most of the underworld that we associate with and with you having Midoriya as a surname should keep most heat off of you." Was his grandmother's thoughtful reply.

Izuku sighs in relief most of his worries were never really and issues at all. They sit in silence for a moment and then he asks.

"Is it okay if I go out for a walk, I just have a lot on my mind and want to sort it out with all the bombshells you dropped on me today?"

The three adults look at each other they then nod, Inko then speaks up "Ok, honey just don't forget your phone so you can find your way back if you get lost and be back by dinner."

With that Izuku then runs to get ready for his walk. Inko then turns to her parents “Care for a little spar, just to get the rust off,” Her request is more akin to a demand if the way her smile turns feral is anything to go by. Her parents sigh and stand up and begin stretching as not to tear or sprain anything.

“Okay this old man has got some fight left in him, you ready dear,” He states getting into a stance.

“Oh, you bet I am,” Her mother replies pulling out a large fan, her special heavy metal tessen, her eyes sharp glinting with barely contained excitement.

"Why are the women in this family battle maniacs," Daichi says with a sigh. Said women shoot him a bone-chilling glare "Fine geez, let go then."

Inko’s grin widens and she growls out in concert with Tora shinai “Let’s Begin!!”

Izuku begins his journey blissfully unaware of the carnage taking place back at the dojo and sets off his mind full of newly gain life-changing truths. He treks toward the forest walking along its path so grounded in his thought he never notices a compulsion taking root and the dragging of his feet to an unknown destination.

**["Hey Rin, how did you set up the bounded field anyway," asked a tall tanned man with snow-white hair the slight wrinkles evident on his face the only indication he is as old as he is.**

**“Hmm, oh I set them up to guide idiots like you to the shrine, while anyone else would be directed around it,” Is the reply of the now named Rin she is of shorter stature compared to her partner, her long black locks only barley being affected by age, she is a woman who aged gracefully.**

**“Idiots like me, huh,” Motioning for her to explain.**

**She huffs but replies anyway “Selfless idiots that care more about the people around them than themselves, so idiots like you.”**

**“Sounds about right,” He gives her a true simile to which she turns away blushing.**

**“let’s get on our way then Shirou, we don’t want to keep Sakura waiting with the grandkids.”**

**"Yes, as you say, Master," He smirks putting more emphasis on that last bit.**

**She huffs and walks ahead cheeks burning.**

**They continue there walk deeper into the forest.]**

Izuku continues along still lost in thought a haze filling his mind guiding him deeper into the forest. Eventually, he arrives in a clearing a shrine sits and appears untouched by time.

**[Looking at the shrine Shirou asks “So, why a shrine Rin,”**

**“It’s so any rando that reaches here doesn’t mess with it and those that have the potential for magecraft are drawn to open it if they fail the test then it makes a blank space in their memories if they pass they get the chest simple as that."**

**“Huh, neat,” Is his eloquent reply. He looks over to the still open chest filled with books upon books and various other magical materials that essentially hold he and Rin’s magical legacy all this done at his selfish request so he can pass on his own inherited ideal that beautiful dream, so someday someone will find it and hoping it will let them live out their own dreams. As he hefts it up and places it inside of the shrine, he tucks in the holy shroud that was gifted to him and takes out the pendant that marked his second rebirth inside it a small flame is seen flickering in agitation he gives it a smirk "Take care of them, Archer." He tosses the pendant in it lands softly on the shroud the flame inside calming. With that, he closes the chest the lock shifting around till it resembles a puzzle. He gives it one last look and seals the shrine door shut.**

**“Ready to go deal with the runts and Taiga,” He asks his dear wife.**

**“The big one of the little one,” Questions Rin.**

**“Does it matter,” He deadpans.**

**“No, I guess it doesn’t,” She smiles in amusement.**

**They walk in silence for a while, Rin looking towards her idiot husband pulling on his sleeve, and then asks in a quiet voice "Remember no more hero stuff you promised, that's why I agreed to do this in the first place, your getting old and that last fight with that All For One guy nearly killed you, I know you can't help it and the fact I got you to stay alive to this point is essentially a miracle but I'm begging you no more please,” Her voice cracking near the end with tears rolling down her face.**

**Shirou looks down at his crying lover and with a hand wipes away the tears and plants a tender kiss on her forehead and in a small but resolute voice he tells her "I Promise I'll never leave your side again if you so command Master."**

**She looks up to him and pouts her face cherry red and kicks him in the shin and walks away grumbling about stupid romantic idiots.**

**“My what a troublesome master I have,” He shakes his head chuckling, and follows her out of the forest. He fulfilled his dream to the best of his ability, and he left it as a legacy for the future, his purpose now is to watch over and care for his family till the end of his days.]**

Izuku shambles towards the shrine the door opening for him he lays a hand on the chest and in a trance, he starts on the puzzle lock. In his mind, he hears a deep voice ask him

**“Do you desire Power”**

“Yes,” He answers in monotone

**“Why do you desire Power”**

“So, I can be a Hero,” His voice starts emotion bleeding in.

The voice takes a sharp tone

**“Why do you wish to become a Hero”**

“So, I can save people with a smile,” He nearly shouts voice thick with emotion the image of All Might entering his mind.

**“To open this chest is to open Pandora’s Box, once it is done there is no going back, once you accept this knowledge you will no longer be a normal human you will be a denizen of the Moonlit World. So, knowing this do you still accept this Power.”**

**“YES!!”** He shouts from the soul, voice full of conviction

**“So be it”**

The puzzle stands completed the lock flashes then the chest opens the haze overtaking his mind lifts he stumbles in exhaustion and looks upon the contents his eyes drawn to a red cloth an odd feeling surrounds it but he is drawn more so to the jewel resting upon it. To him there is an aura surrounding it like a crackling flame of a forge, he looks upon it and sees a small flame flickering within, he mindlessly goes to touch it, and as he is about to make contact what looks like a spark of electricity springs from it and into him, the feeling he had before with the shinai triggers but this time the car starts, what appears to be green circuit patterned lines begin to spread up his hand and arm. Hot, a soul-deep heat begins to erupt after the lines spread _‘It hurts, it burns make it stop,’_ he begs but the soul-searing heat spreads up his arm and as the lines make it to his eye he shuts them and lets out a cry of pain.

In his mind and image is brought to him of a man standing on a verdant hill, grass flowing in the breeze and swords stabbed into the ground, the image of the man is hazy he can’t make out any details but the man turns to look at him and gives him a small smile. The image fades as quickly as it arrived but he hears the deep voice from before say.

**“Remember, to be a Magus is to walk with Death itself, little Hero.”**

The soul-searing heat stops and Izuku passes out from exhaustion a single word on his lips as he blacks out.

“Ma-gus?”


	3. In which Izuku's worldview is shattered

**A Phone Call Is Here, A Phone Call Is Here, A Phone Call Is Here, A Phone Call is**

Izuku picks up his phone groggily “H- hello.”

“Izuku are you all right, you didn’t pick up my calls,” He hears his mom worried and tired tone through the phone. _‘She sounds exhausted,’_ he then looks to his phone and sees 5 missed calls and that 4 hours have passed; he blinks slowly and then he looks towards the open chest remembering his odd experience and then attempts to think of a believable excuse as saying a rock had knocked him out would sound bad.

“O- oh, sorry mom I passed out in a clearing it was such a nice day that once I laid down for one moment, I felt myself drift off,” _‘Please buy it,’_

“Ah, I understand Izuku I used to do the same thing all the time, well I’m glad you’re okay you can stay out for a bit longer if you want, but dinner will be ready in about 3 hours so make sure your back by then,” She yawns out “I love you Izuku.”

“Thank you, mom I’ll be there for dinner and I love you too,” Is his groggy reply. He ends the call and stands up to and stretches to relieve the tension he gained for sleeping on the ground. _‘What the hell happened to me,’_ He thinks checking for signs of those green lines finding none he looks to the offending jewel seeing that the aura that surrounded it before is greatly diminished. He hesitantly goes to pick it up and sighs in relief as it doesn’t shock him again. It seems rather than just a jewel it is a pendant he observes, looking closer he sees a small flickering flame within. It’s warm to the touch not hot just warm. He sets it back down on the odd red cloth and looks at the remaining contents of the chest he sees an envelope resting on top of several books and goes to pick it up. ‘To whom it may concern’ Is written on the front, seeing that this is a letter meant for whoever opened the chest and that person being him he opens it carefully he then reads the contents.

‘If you are reading this then it means you passed the test, it means you wish to be a hero or at least are a person with a good heart. Remember once you learn the lessons within you now belong to the Moonlit World, and in doing so are now privy to some of the secrets of the world. One such secret is that Magic is real, as an example look to the rise of Quirks. The origins of quirks are a mystery to those of the mundane world they have speculations but to the moonlit world the answer is a specific event that occurred in 1970, the event in question was a polar shift the cause the 'planet' to awaken in a manner of speaking, this caused it to produce more of its lifeblood, Mana. High densities of mana can be dangerous to humans outright killing them if the density is high enough, but humans have been known to be hardy adaptable creatures and as the mana density in the atmosphere grew humans began to adapt and Quirks were the answer.’

In more elegant handwriting, there is a small note.

'If you wish to learn more about how quirks relate to magic refer to _‘Quirks and Magecraft’_

Izuku is near catatonic as he reads and rereads the words but cannot help but let his mind raced at the earth-shattering news, he continues if only to satisfies his ravenous curiosity.

‘To have opened the chest means you have the potential to learn Magecraft and become a Magus. There are many ways a Magus can use their magecraft most spend their days researching on how to further their craft in hopes they can achieve a path to the Root, The origin of all things, others use it for their own gain, I used my magecraft to live out my dream of being a Hero of Justice.’

A faint hope blooms in his heart at that.

‘However, to walk the path of a Magus is a dangerous endeavor as the saying goes ‘To be a Magus is to walk with Death.’

He shivers as the memory of the deep voice echoed throughout his mind and of the searing heat he felt in his very soul.

‘Through hard work and dedication, you can reach out and claim a power of your own making, power gained through blood, sweat, and tears will always trump one gained by chance and with that, you can be a Hero.'

  * _Shirou Emiya_



That last sentence resonates with him, he lets out a choked sob, freshly shed tears land softly on the page _‘I can be a Hero’_. After crying for a bit, he wipes away his tears and notices a little note at the bottom of the page.

‘Start with _‘Magecraft for Dummies’_ my idiot husband got too dramatic writing this letter, I swear that man practices his speeches in front of the mirror hoping never to have another _“People die when they are killed,”_ moment. I helped write these books so even hopeless idiots like Shirou could understand them, so I hope you appreciate them it goes against a Magus’ principle to share information on their craft.’

  * Rin Tohsaka



He lets out a small laugh repeating the phrase _“People die when they are killed,”_ at that he breaks into a small fit of laughter, he does not notice the flame within the jewel flickering in shame. After his bout of laughter, he decides to look through the chest deciding to believe that what the letter said to be true this is too much work for a prank, he finds many books dedicated to specific kinds of magecraft, some martial art called Bajiquan and cookbooks? Flipping through some of the books seeing they are filled with information, pictures, and diagrams he lets his hope grow, one specific one catches his eye a book focused on runes, he decides to shelve that one for now and then picks up _‘Magecraft for Dummies’_ it has a cute chibi version of who he assumes is Rin Tohsaka in a lecturing pose on the cover. He cracks it open and reads the introduction, finding it fascinating and horrifying in equal measure, it speaks of the dangers of magecraft, what it can do if something goes wrong in varying degrees of ‘ouch’ to ‘burn it with fire’. She gives personal examples of failed experiments that happened to other mages she had come across when she traveled with her husband and the horrors that mages do to further their craft. She laid it bare that many a magus are horrible amoral monsters that only value their research above all else. But she also began to describe the good it can do the many miracles that can be beneficial to not only the magus but those they care for and if they are altruistic enough even random strangers. He compares some of her examples of magecraft to some of the quirks he had studied and found that, yes, they are essentially the same thing just hyper-focused on a singular function or application is at least what he believes given his current information.

He kind of wants to look through the book describing the relationship between quirks and magecraft, but the temptation to learn magecraft wins out this time. The silent desire that he can say he has a ‘quirk’ to everyone, and they can treat him like a human being instead of a waste of space or a piece of glass is overpowering, so he reads on in determination and desperation.

She goes on to describe the most basic lesson one should learn, how to process magical energy. To do so is to take the Od, the energy one produces by just living, and the Mana, the energy produced by nature and the planet, that resides primarily in the atmosphere, and convert it into usable magical energy in one's Magic Circuits. To do so one has to have them activated by either another magus or some other means she begins to describe. There is a note that says, _“Circuits are naturally in one’s body and soul they are not created, do not ever assume that you have to create them yourself as doing so can very easily kill you.”_ And goes on to say that an idiot (Shirou) had initially assumed one had to create them each time and used his nerves as makeshift circuits and the pain was akin to shoving a red hot iron rod into your spine and it was lucky that he got survived long enough to learn the proper way. He shivers as he couldn’t imagine doing that the pain sounds unbearable. There are more notes on how improper circuit activation can affect a person including crippling them in severe cases or driving one mad until they are fully activated, this is apparently due to spiritual imbalance and some other stuff he will have to read up on later.

He continues to read until he gets to the description of circuits and their physical manifestation and stops and thinks for a moment, he then looks to the description of magic circuits again and thinks about the strange lines that traveled up his body and how they resembled circuitry, believing that they were his magic circuits and that they were activated by what he assumes is magical energy that was stored in the jewel, he is thankful as some of the ingredients in those ‘potions’ look foul. Armed with the hope that he doesn’t have to drink some weird concoction he decides to then skip to how to activate magic circuits.

He reads for a magus to activate their circuits they must practice self-hypnosis to put themselves in the frame of mind to use their magic circuits, once this is achieved they will need to create a mental trigger that will activate them at will, there are other ways to activate them such performing self-harm or when they are se, he goes red at that last one and moves on.

 _‘A mental trigger,’_ he thinks as he puts the book down after reading on how to create them he then sits on the grass and enjoys the cool breeze thinking of what he should make his image should be, his thoughts run wild as it goes through the million little things it can be, but he remembers a mental trigger has to have meaning to the user. After thinking for a while, he has it, something that is near and dear to his heart the very thing he hopes to achieve. And so, he closes his eyes and focuses on the searing heat he felt earlier after some time he feels it waiting there for him, he then grasps it the image of a smiling All Might shouting **“I Am Here!”** fills his mind and his circuits flare to life.

He braces himself for the searing soul-deep heat to hit him, but it never does in fact if feels pleasant the heat is still there, but it’s nice, more like a warm blanket than the burning from earlier. He decides to practice cycling the magical energy in his circuits as it was a basic exercise written in the book that allows a new magus to get a feel for their own magical energy and he then looks on in amazement as circuit patterns flare to life all over his body. After an hour passes of him practicing shutting his circuits on and off and cycling his magical energy, he decides to pack up the trunk to take it back with him, he gets the key he discovered earlier and uses it to lock the trunk. He finds a small handle on the side and wheels on the bottom _‘Oh, it’s like a suitcase, neat,’_ he grabs the handle and it extends he starts dragging it along following his phone's directions home and makes note of the path he takes out of the forest.

About halfway through his journey the slight high he felt at gaining a power of his own fades and then he realizes _‘How the hell do I explain this to my family!’_ his legs don’t stop moving even when his mind grinds into a halt on how to possibly explain this to them. After walking a while he comes to a decision and he thinks the best thing to do is to explain it to them and hope they believe him, he can even show off what he learned to help prove it, but a part of him worries that they will take away everything. His worries stay with him all the way to the front door of the compound. He takes a breath and opens the door; the sound of the door opening brings in his family. The three of them look exhausted and are covered in bandages and are holding cold packs to various part of their bodies they look to him and then look at confusion to the trunk he’s toting behind him, his grandfather lingers on it a bit longer than the other two. He looks at them in even more confusion and asks, “What happened to you guys,” the three of them look a bit sheepish at that.

His mother coughs a bit and then replies, “We just had a spar honey wanted to get the rust off before your torture begins.”

“don’t you mean training,” Is his slightly fearful retort.

“Nope, now what do you have there Izuku,” Is her cheery reply motioning towards the trunk.

“Uhm… it’s a trunk,” Is his eloquent reply.

They all stare at him with a deadpanned look essentially telling him ‘ _really_.’ 

“Okay, can’t make jokes apparently but before I tell you what’s in the trunk, I have a question to ask,”

He takes a breath and is ready to take a gamble “Have any of you ever heard about Magecraft or the Moonlit world,” He asks in a serious tone or as serious as he could as he is a ball of nerves at the moment.

They blink, confusion on their faces, there is a spark of recognition on his grandfather’s face. His grandfather then rushes to some part of the house in search of something. After a moment he returns covered in dust and cobwebs holding a wooden box that resembles the trunk.

“Here it is, my grandma told me if I heard about anything dealing with magecraft or whatever to get this box and it would explain everything,” Daichi states guiding the family to the living room.

He then opens said box revealing a laptop with several USBs with varying odd labels, however, the one in the laptop is named 'Crazy Magic Shit' they all stare at it for a moment his grandfather shrugs then powers on the laptop. They see the wallpaper is a picture of a group of 4 people the one in the middle appears to have a giant grin on her face, her brown eyes twinkling in mirth and she seems to be wielding Tora shinai his ancestor he assumes, and to the right appears to be a tall tanned man with snow-white hair with an exasperated look on his face. On the left is a woman in a red sweater and long black hair flowing he recognizes her as Rin, so the guy must be Shirou, she appears done with the situation, next to Rin is a well-endowed woman with long purple hair and a gentle smile. After looking at the image for a moment they decide to watch the video titled ‘Crazy Magic Shit by Taiga Fujimura’

[The video starts with an odd scene as both Shirou and Rin appear to have been bound in rope and are glaring up at the now named Taiga she has a smile on her face and begins to speak up in a cheery tone

"Okay, so this is one of the videos I'm making on how to explain some of the crazy shit that goes on in the world in the chance my descendants or something needs to know about it and to help me explain I brought in my lovely assistants my heroic little brother Shirou and his darling wife Rin.” They watch as Rin’s anger appears to boil over and then she slumps in defeat, Shirou gives her a sympathetic look.

“Just get us out of these ropes and we will help you with these stupid videos alright,” Is Rin’s exasperated request. Taiga does just that with a flash of Tora Shinai the ropes are cut. “Are we sure she doesn’t have a quirk I know you have one so I wouldn't be surprised to find out she has one too," Rin asks her husband while throwing a glare at Taiga.

To that Taiga replies happily “I’m quirkless did a blood test and everything a few times actually because some people can’t believe I’m this awesome without a fancy magic power Ha ha ha.” 

They see Rin roll her eyes at Taiga's antics and then she takes on a lecturing pose while throwing a look at Shirou and Taiga she adjusts the pose slightly and they see Shirou wince at that. "lecture pose # 6, she's mad," they hear him whisper.

The family then watch as Rin tells them about magic and magecraft as if they were children or idiots or maybe both. She then begins to demonstrate the basics to show proof and orders Shirou to help demonstrating his own magecraft to reaffirm her showings.

The camera shakes and is then dragged to the too-close face of Taiga Fujimura who shouts, "Thank you for watching my great whatever grandkids you're looking good hope this helps."]

The video then fades to black and three older family members are in a dazed state not sure what to think, magic was apparently real, and with it a lot of questions. They then pause and look to the youngest at the table he squirms at the combined looks he receives as he was the one to bring it up in the first place and so his mother asks in a quiet voice “Izuku how did you find out about Magic and what does it have to do with the trunk.”

Izuku takes a moment to think of a reply and then musters up a response “I found it when I went out into the forest, and it’s filled with books and stuff that was left by those two in the video as a legacy of sorts I guess,” He then pulls out the key to open the trunk and hands the letter to his mother. She reads it and looks up at him to ask, “Is this true Izuku, can you really learn how to do magic.”

He looks up to her and gives a blinding smile activating his circuits at the same time giving him a faint glow he brings a clenched fist out and says happily, “I think I can mom, with this, I can be a Hero."

Inko looks towards her now glowing son in amazement noticing the fire in his eyes had grown into the inferno it once was and so she then returns his smile with one of her own and brings him into a hug and tells him “I told you back then that you can be a hero even when that horrible doctor crushed your dreams and I’ll tell you now it doesn’t matter if you have a power or not Izuku as long as you work for it you can do whatever you want and if that means learning magic well I’m not going to stop you.”

Izuku begins to cry clinging to his mother happy that she still supported his dream even back then he honestly had forgotten what she said in response to his question after that dreaded diagnosis it was all a blur he wished to forget.

“Okay, this is nice and all but I’m tired, bruised, hungry, and so very confused so can we eat and talk about this tomorrow,” Is the pleading of his grandfather, and when a large growl is the response they look to its source.

Izuku takes a moment to realize he had missed lunch after being knocked unconscious and tries to hide but ultimately fails as the growl of his traitorous stomach makes its demands. They all laugh and soon after beginning to dig into their dinner with gusto. There is no more talk of magic as promised until tomorrow, so with that, the family prepares for bed.

Izuku lays in bed thinking he had only been in Fuyuki for a day and everything he ever knew was throw out the window and honestly he couldn’t be happier he has a legacy to live up to and magic to learn it’s like the start of a Shounen manga or something with that thought he drifts into a blissful sleep dreaming of swords and magic.


	4. In which Izuku learns how to DOGDE!!!

Izuku woke up feeling refreshed and began his daily hygiene routine, while in the shower he began to think about the craziness of yesterday, his family was part of the Yakuza and his mom apparently is a fighting monster when paired with the ‘Actually Cursed’ Shinai, Oh and don’t forget Magic is real because yeah. Honestly, he isn't too sure of what to do well-learning magecraft is a definite and he remembers that his moms going to start teaching him how to fight, why didn’t she teach him before he wonders. He thinks back to the video and how Rin described the Moonlit world and realizes she didn’t really go into detail just that it existed she didn’t speak of the true dangers like she did in the book. He’s thankful for that as he doesn’t know if his mom would let him learn if she learned how dangerous it can actually be. With that last thought, he shuts off the shower. He leaves the bathroom and heads to his room to start learning more magecraft giddy, he passes his grandmother and she dries his hair again and gives him a smile telling him “Dear we are going to discuss what had happened yesterday at lunch so be ready,”  
“Okay I’ll be ready Mizu-Baachan, see you then.”

He arrives in his room and looks to the trunk and thinks _‘This is what will let me be a hero,’_ he opens it and goes to get the introduction book and looks again at the jeweled pendant, the small flame flickers within, he picks it up and rolls it between his fingers still warm to the touch, something tells him to put it on and after a moment of consideration he does so and tucks it under his shirt. He feels something drain from him ever so slightly and looks towards the jewel the flame flickers in gratitude _‘Is it like Tora Shinai,’_ is his thought to the flickering flame. He cracks open _‘Magecraft for Dummies’_ and begins to read while practicing turning his circuits on and off.

The next of the basics of magecraft is material transmutation and it is interesting it has its basis in Structural Analysis which by itself would make an amazing quirk. It goes on to say that proficiency in it is need for the remaining basics. The description is to inject a small amount of prana into an object with the intent to learn about it and the feedback should contain its composition and as proficiency increases, you get more information and it uses Shirou as an example of what taking it to its limit can do in which you can learn the history of an object. Izuku's eyes widen at that, the history as in what it has witnessed or done like psychometry based quirks, That will be extremely useful in hero work he can use it to gain the blueprints of a building or check it's stability, or at crime scenes to see what had actually happened. His mind goes into overdrive at the possibilities, but he feels a nagging stray thought enter his mind _“You can’t do any of that if you don’t practice”_ oh right and so he prepares himself to practice structural analysis ignoring that odd snarky thought. He picks up a pencil and turns on his circuits and injects it with a touch of prana, and then winces slightly as a small ache assaults his head he knows what it’s made of now but just the basics like wood but what kind of wood, and graphite but from where, so he powers on. After practicing for about an hour and a minor headache later he successfully gained a complete blueprint of the pencil along with what exact dimensions and materials that make it up but not its history, but he will get there eventually. The headache fades quickly, and he can still pull up the data of the pencil easily so he begins to analyze everything he can get his hands on it gets easier and easier as he analyzes different things but the accompanying headache he can do without.

After getting a full-blown headache he decides to stop, he looks toward his phone to check the time and his eyes widen in surprise he’s been analyzing stuff for about 3 hours straight, his nose catches a mouthwatering scent and after making sure he’s presentable he goes to the family room following the scent of delicious food being prepared. He sits nursing a glass of water waiting for the food and for his headache to fade. He sees his grandfather walk-in still covered in bandages he looks better than he did yesterday, but he still looks like he went through the wringer. His grandfather looks to him and asks "Hey Izuku, how did ya sleep I slept like a log after that bloodbath of a spar."

“Ah, I slept fine, how bad was the spar though it looks like the three of you got ran over when I got home yesterday,” He asks in curiosity.

His grandfather makes a pained face as he remembers then shakes it off and tells him “You’ll find out soon Izuku after all your mother is going to train you today at least for a bit.”

"Well, that doesn't sound ominous at all," Is his muttered reply.

The ladies of the family bring out lunch, a platter of assorted sandwiches some appeared to have fired meats in between them he licks his lips eyes zeroing in on the ones with fried pork, with a quick ‘Itadakimasu’ he digs in.

A few minutes in his grandmother asks, "So, we do this now or after the food." A look of consideration fills the faces at the table and with a nod they agree to have the discussion now what better way to discuss life-changing secrets being revealed than with food. His grandfather decides to start.

“So… Magic is real,…and I got nothing, it doesn’t really change anything for us does it apart from little Izuku being able to learn it,” His grandfather looks around the table sees that after a moment every one nods coming to the same conclusion “Huh, well whatever this family just rolls with the crazy anyway, so I’ll treat it how I treat quirks then. Rule #1 don’t blow up the house, Rule #2 don’t rely on them, Rule #3 learn how to fight, Rule #4 have fun with them, Rule # 5 have at least one-party trick you can do with them, and that’s about it, you got anything you can show us Izuku, I know you got a good noggin for learning and I guarantee you picked up something neat in the last couple hours if that light show yesterday was anything to go by.”

Izuku perks up at the praise and tells them what he has learned so far which is just structural analysis and gives a small demonstration on the table. They watch in interest as he begins to list off the composition, dimensions, age, and other information. Izuku then freezes for a second an image appearing in his mind just a flash, but he remembers clearly, like a picture he sees Taiga, Rin, Shirou, and the purple-haired lady enjoying a meal, the pendant flickers in nostalgia. He blinks had he just viewed the history if just for a moment his mind then whirls thinking as to why he did when he just learned the spell a few hours ago.

They see Izuku freeze up and then start muttering up a storm confusion plain on their faces. Inko decides to shake her son from his mumbling after a few minutes so he can finish his food, but he’s still stuck in his own world.

Izuku’s mind is still running on overdrive but like before a stray thought leads him down the right path _“Connection and Family”_ Oh, he can analyze it better due to it being in his family for so long time, that’s probably why he got that specific scene then, four people eating at the table makes the connection and being related to one of them strengthens it. He should ask his grandparents if they have anything that's been in the family for a long time that he can analyze.

He breaks from his musings to the amused looks of his family and looks down to the cold food in front of him and scratches the back of his head sheepishly and begins to finish his food, _‘Still good.’_

“So, what happened to make you freeze up like that Izu-chan,” His grandmothers asked in curiosity.

“Oh, I saw a bit of the history of the table and I shouldn’t be able to do that yet but apparently because it belonged to the family so long it makes it easier to analyze it,” Is his reply.

His grandparents freeze and go pale at that, looking at the table in shame. Inko noticing this decides to torment her parents a bit and asks the budding magus "So what does seeing the history entail Izuku.”

"Oh, it means I can eventually see everything the table has seen, kind of like watching a video I guess," Is his cheery reply.

His grandparents go even paler at that and with a nervous laugh asks "How about we find you something else to practice on," _‘Something we haven’t had sex on specifically don’t want to traumatize him now do we’_ are the thoughts running through their heads.

“Oh, okay the more complicated and older the better so I can improve,” He replies happily not noticing his grandparents complexion, remembering that the book said Shirou used his mainly to fix up machines and stuff for people, and when the heater he looked at earlier stated to push his limits with all its components he decided machines made great practice.

At that his grandfather gains his color back and adopts a thoughtful look "Old and complicated, huh," he mutters out. His eyes widen when it hits him "Oh I got the perfect thing for you to practice on I just got to pull it out of storage and it will make a great late birthday gift for you, give me a day or so, and ill have it ready for you," He replies out giddy.

“Thanks, Jiichan can you tell me what it is,” Izuku asks curiosity growing. 

"Nope, it's going to be a surprise, besides Inko-Chan's supplies should be here soon so that means training," Is his cheeky reply. Inko perks up and stands up making way to the dojo yelling out.

“Alright then Izuku you can rest for an hour but after that head to the dojo,”

“Okay,” he lets out, and a few minutes later several men in suits pop around the corner asking where they want the supplies dropped off his grandfather points to the dojo and they make way. He looks on confused and then he thinks _‘Ah, right Yakuza.’_ His mom said an hour, so he decides to read for about 30 minutes and spends the rest stretching in preparation she did teach him the importance of being nice and loose when exercising.

For the second time, he stands nervously in front of the dojo. He takes a breath and opens the door to see his mother standing on the other end Tora Shinai resting on her shoulder the tiny tiger sitting on the opposite cleaning its fur. It looks to him and lets out a cute roar, man he really wants to pet it now, the pendant flickers in surprise. He observes his mother just like yesterday she has the presence of a predator he then takes note of the open boxes various objects fill them from as small as ball bearings to as large as basketballs. Without warning a ping pong ball nails him in the head making him wince at the surprising amount of force it had. He’s about to ask his mother why but then looks up and jerks to the side to avoid being hit with a soccer ball. He hears his mother shout out still flinging various spherical objects at him, "Izuku I'm about to teach you a very important lesson when it comes to fighting avoid taking damage as much as you can so in other words DODGE!!!!" A torrent of balls assaults him.

Using her quirk to make various objects orbit her at an alarming rate and using centrifugal force to launch them at alarming speeds has always been a favorite tactic of hers since all it takes is a twitch of a finger to manipulate an object now as compared to when her quirk first developed. She switches up her ammunition occasionally, just to have a bit of variety and to flex her control as it's been a while since she's worked her quirk this hard. She watches her son do his best to dodge the constant deluge of balls with a look of determination on his face, it's been 10 minutes so far she can see him get a grasp of her tactics, her grin turns slightly savage and she shouts out “DODGE!!” and starts to pull on the balls behind him nailing him from behind he yelps, trips and smoothly transitions into a roll and pops back to his feet a second later she continues the assault, every once in while from behind as teaching special awareness is very important especially if her baby wants to be a hero.

He realizes now why his mother never taught him how to fight beforehand, she loved him too much to subject him to her tender mercies, now that he thinks about it her parkour training compared to the things he looked up online seemed a bit more brutal? Is that the right word? Is this just how the family teaches things? These thoughts ran through his head as he attempts to dodge the many projectiles assaulting his person.

After an hour of constant dodging he collapses, he is sore, bruised, thirsty, and exhausted his mother looks better if the heavy sheen of sweat and the labored breaths are of any indication, but her hands are twitching slightly, quirk overuse most likely. His mother then lets out a pleased groan massaging her hands and shouts out “Oh yeah that’s the stuff nothing like a little quirk overuse to test your limits, how are you doing Izuku I knew I lost it a bit near the end.”

Izuku lets out a pained groan and flips so he’s facing the ceiling “I’m fine I think, I can see why you never taught me how to fight before, if I end up looking like this every day, I wouldn’t be able to function,” he groans out.

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it soon we will be doing this for the rest of the trip and maybe a bit back home,” at that she hears him give a pained whine of “Whyyyy”

“Oh, don’t be a baby Izuku if you want to be a hero you need to get strong so I’ll handle your physical abilities, just you wait you’ll be punching out men three times your size in no time, just like mama,” Is her amused retort. “Oh, and don’t forget to take a dip in the hot spring that always takes away my aches and pains." She lets out as she uses her quirk to put all the balls back in their respective boxes.

Izuku decided the ceiling looked nice right now as he waited for his exhausted body to recover enough so he can at least drag himself to the hot spring to get cleaned up for the night. He wonders how his body will hold up if he does this every day, he thinks he remembers seeing a book on healing magecraft maybe that will help. In the meantime, he decides to practice his magecraft while he waits, flipping on his circuits he runs structural analysis on the floor of the dojo and tries to see if he can up his distance. 30 minutes later he decides that the headache on top of his bruises is enough and shakily brings himself to stand and slowly makes way to the bathroom. 10 minutes of shambling later Izuku lowers himself into the waters of the hot spring and lets out a pleasured sigh. Izuku can almost see his bruises fade from view the dark reds and purples paving the way to unblemished skin even the faint green glow is relaxing _‘Wait, green glow,’_ he startles, standing up and looks himself over he didn't notice it before but the bruise he got from Bakugou is already gone, normally that takes about a week to go away and it's only been two days, he flips on his circuits and runs structural analysis on the bottom of the spring and finds some symbols and a circle etched into the stone of the spring, magical energy pulsing gently within the stonework bleeding what he assumes is healing energies into the spring, he burns there shape into his memory so he can write them down when he gets out. He spends the rest of his time running structural analysis to see if he can get any more insight into what it does with little success just a bunch of information he doesn’t understand, he needs to study and soon stops as his headache starts to become slightly unbearable.

He leaves the spring refreshed and brimming with energy to burn and so he zooms to his room to tear open a new notebook and fill it with his newly acquired knowledge. He spends the rest of the night studying magecraft. He both dreads and looks forward to the coming days as he doesn’t have to worry about his body falling to pieces after every brutal training session due to the hot spring but he has to survive each session to get to them in the first place, and if is this what his grandfather considered a bit of light training for mom well by the end of the summer he should at least be able to DODGE!!, _' Where did that come from.'_ With that last odd thought, he charges on deciding to look up the next basic spell.

The next spell is called Reinforcement it sounds promising as an actual combat-oriented magecraft and a very handy spell in general if what he’s reading is correct, reinforcing the purpose of an object making it stronger, tougher, tastier, nutritious it all depends on said object, any and all capabilities or attributes can be reinforced to an extent but improper use can result in ‘Breaking’ an object causing it to well break, the extent is dependent on how much energy was used the damage can range from simply shattering and falling to pieces to explosions of magical energy. It is a simple spell really but one that has a high skill ceiling, he can understand the need for structural analysis at a high level for this one as for reinforcement all that is needed is to inject magical energy into an object and fill in the physical and metaphysical gaps within said object. It goes on to explain that self-reinforcement is dangerous and should only be used by those highly proficient in the spell and then gives a list of tests it recommends completing before even thinking to perform it on oneself.

Deciding to test it out he picks up a pencil analyzes it and gives it a touch of energy, a crack forms down its length _‘Well that went better than expected for a first try’_ he continues testing it on some popsicle sticks he found as he only has a few pencils left. It goes well, if well is half of them exploding slightly or violently snapping in half. After about an hour and a small pile of sawdust and wood shrapnel later he decides to pack it up for the night content with his small acts of destruction. He washes his face and dusts himself of any leftover debris and checks the hero news as he's been preoccupied lately, apparently, there hasn't been a sighing of All Might recently odd, he thinks about his last fight with Toxic Chainsaw he didn't seem hurt at all I wonder what happened.

In another room, his grandfather is having a serious discussion with one of his contacts.

“So, the Demon King got taken down, I don’t buy it he’s been around since quirks started and is as resilient as a cockroach, he’s probably just gone to lick his wounds I give it 5 years till he starts up again, but this does give us a bit of leeway for somethings, definitely a bit of peace to stretch some new feelers for info, but dealing with the new upstarts is going to be a pain, reckless idiots, just give me a call later if anything new happens okay, see you, bye,” He ends the call and lets out an annoyed groan rubbing his face. He's happy that old asshole got his shit kicked in, but it just leaves a power vacuum for some reckless upstarts to wreak chaos. He lets out another irritated groan going for his more potent sake to celebrate and drown out his annoyances his dear wife clearly amused in the background.

"So, if I heard right that old Asshole For One is out of commission for a while, about time someone did it again last time was about 100 years ago right by Nameless," Mizuko drawls out, pouring a cup for herself.

“Not so Nameless now is he, you saw that picture and the video used the same swords and everything and now little Izuku is learning his secrets,” He says enjoying his drink amused.

“Shirou Emiya, huh,” Mizuko says testing the name. They both enjoy their drinks celebrating the downfall of Japan's oldest villain; however, they know he still there waiting and recovering and when he pops back up, they will be ready to defend their home and family.


	5. In which Izuku trains

Izuku is startled awake at a loud sound, and he turns bleary-eyed to his mother standing next to his futon the offending item resting in her hands a whistle, her glares at it. She smiles at him it goes from sweet to mischievous in two seconds flat and she lets out in a cheery tone, "Izuku it's time to wake up, were going to go for a jog so be ready in about 30 minutes.” She leaves his room a pep in her step. Izuku takes a moment to glare at the ceiling and then jolts into motion going through his morning routine in record time and arrives in the kitchen to get a light breakfast of some fruits and juice. He sees his mother in her jogging gear by the front door and makes his way to follow her out. Once their outside they go through some stretches and during so she then tells him “Alright Izuku were going to go for a 5-mile jog, just like back home follow my lead, during the month we will steadily increase the distance if you want to be a hero stamina is a must so be ready to run a lot.”

Izuku begins to follow his mother the both of them in a light jog enjoying their respective music halfway through a blur pasts by, the blur being a tall man with dark blue hair, he could see the man’s eyes widen in fear at the sight of his mother and he accelerates using his quirk and a few moments later a cry of "Nii-san! Wait for me," A smaller blur pasts by at slightly slower but not insignificant speed chasing after the aforementioned brother. Izuku takes note of the engine exhausts protruding out of arms of the elder and the calves of the younger _‘The Iida family_ _they live here?’_ He’s about to ask his mother if she knew when he notices her shake her head in amusement muttering out “That Tensei, still runs away at the sight of me, he can at least have the courtesy to say hello.” They continue their jog and he asked his mother “So do the Iida family live in Fuyuki.”

“Well yes and no, the Iida family originated from Fuyuki but they live elsewhere, they just like to come here for vacations that’s how I met Tensei, their family also helps out at the Ryuudou Temple, the Iida being related to the Ryuudou family,” Is her reply.

“Huh, neat, wait why did that guy run from you then,” He asked confused.

“Oh, it was nothing terrible I assure you, I just helped train him every time he came to visit,” She replies thinking of the past a small sadistic smile forming on her face.

Izuku remembers the primal fear in that man’s eyes and prays for his safety if his mother’s training had scared that guy to this day it must have been horrifying, well no use crying about it, he will do anything to be a hero and if getting beaten to an inch of his life by his mother is something he has to do then he will do it.

They continue their jog in silence enjoying their music and the view of nature, the occasional twin blurs lapping them, and soon enough finish arriving at the house covered in sweat ready to get cleaned up.

“Alright Izuku we will have dodge training again today around the same time so until then you are free to do as you wish,” His mother tells him as she wipes her brow of sweat. He nods in acknowledgment and walks inside the home and goes to get cleaned up.

After a quick shower Izuku decides to look through the trunk and find that cookbook he saw the other day wondering if there is some kind of magic food he can create. He eventually finds it and cracks it open to read through and realizes it's a normal cookbook if a varied one from Japanese to Western even Chinese dishes, and as he goes through he finds various other cultural foods that fill the pages, he ends up back at the front and finds a very detailed index that categorizes the dishes from cultures, and different regions and then breaks them down into recommendations for breakfast, lunch, dinner, desserts, and various snacks. There are even recommendations for different seasons and weather, whoever wrote this took cooking seriously. So far, all the signs point to it being a normal if highly detailed book but to make sure he runs structural analysis on the book, he then goes through the data entering his mind and finds hidden text that appears to respond to magical energy. Testing his newly gained knowledge he flips to the recipe for katsudon looking it over finding its contents salivating as it gives various little tips in cute drawings to draw out flavors to the maximum potential, he stares at the picture of the completed product a bit longer than he likes and then remembers what he was doing and applies a small drop of magical energy to the page and watches amazed as the words rearrange themselves to fit in more text. He looks over the new texts eyes widening as they describe ways you can apply magecraft to improve the dish massively, making it more nourishing and giving it effects based on the ingredients, the most used magecraft however is reinforcement, he remembers reading in the beginner book that training reinforcement on food is a good way to prepare using in on oneself as it is living material.

Izuku starts to flip through the book and making note of the many, many recipes that are within, and the hidden notes that accompany them. He later goes back to the index to look at the hidden text within some are recommendations if one wants to build and maintain muscle and promote growth, others for magical energy productions, and so on so forth. He bookmarks the ones to promote growth and muscle building he will probably need those for later. He sets the book down to think and feels an oddly strong urge to cook now, the pendant flickers in anticipation. Looking at the time he realizes his grandmother is going to prepare lunch soon, he then decides to help her out grabbing the book on his way out.

He walks into the kitchen and sees his grandmother taking out some ingredients for what looks like hamburger steak. She notices him standing there and call out “Oh, Izu-chan what are you up to.”

“Umm, I was wondering if you wanted some help, oh and I brought the cookbook that was in the trunk if you want to take a look,” He replies holding the book up to her.

She stops and grabs it and flicks through letting out an approving whistle "Wow, this thing is stacked with recipes, let's see, aha found one for hamburger steak, let's see if we have everything." She then looks through the various cabinets and lets places everything down on the counter and asks "So, if this was in that trunk does that mean there are magic foods we can make."

“Well, yes and no I can use magecraft on the food but I’m not good enough yet, don’t want it to explode now, right,” Is his slightly nervous reply.

She pouts slightly and then perks up and then says, “Well no magic food yet, just focus on getting better, but if you want to help start by measuring out the spices for the ground meat I will be dicing up the onions to get them ready to be sautéed.”

“Okay.” He replies picking up an assortment of spices and moving towards the ground meat. He reads the recipe while his grandmother cuts up the onions, the pendant flickers. He pulls out a large bowl and opens the packaging of the ground meat placing it within the bowl and begins to measure out the various spices and panko crumbs placing them on the meat. His hands move through the motions with an old experience that isn’t his cracking the eggs into the bowl and in a trance, he kneads the meat mixing the ingredients together with a small smile on his face. His grandmother then taps him on the shoulder she motions to the sautéed onions and places them into the bowl with the meat after a moment to let them cool he resumes his kneading. They then together begin to form the patties smiles gracing their features. They place them on a baking sheet and after completing enough for the family put them in the fridge for about 30 minutes. He washes his hands and looks starts practicing his magecraft a bit to pass the time, analyzing random bits of kitchen appliances. After the 30 minutes are up, he grabs a pan placing the vegetable oil on it turning the heat up on the stovetop to get a good temperature. his grandmother looks at him amused but lets him continue watching to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Izuku then grabs the patties from the fridge placing them gently into the pan and then makes small indents in the middle of each one to help indicate when to flip them. Izuku still in a trance the pendant under his shirt shines, he watches with a keen eye and then flips all the patties letting the other side brown, and a moment later places a bit of red wine for flavor and then covers the pan with a lid to let them steam. While Izuku is in his cooking trance his grandmother prepares the rice and gathers the plates occasionally looking over her shoulder to check on her grandson. After about 6 minutes he grabs a skewer and lifts the lid poking each patty nodding at the clear juices that cover it, he picks up the pan and transfers each patty to a plate. He then returns the pan to the heat to begin making the sauce. His grandmother watches in fascination as Izuku creates the sauce not knowing if he actually had this much experience in the kitchen. After completing the sauce, he then finishes preparing the plates, the result is a perfect hamburger steak white rice glazed slightly in a hearty sauce. He gives a content smile at the sight then after a moment the trance breaks leaving a slightly confused Izuku _‘What happened,’_ He is then distracted by his growling stomach.

After a few minutes the family gathers and enjoys the meal they complement the food giving their thanks, his grandmother then directs the praise to him, they then take on a teasing tone leaving his cheeks burning, but he still wonders what that was, the pendant flickers in embarrassment. After the meal, his grandfather pulls him over and directs him outside leading him to the side entrance where the garage is at. 

“Alright Izuku, it took me a bit to dig it out of the storage, you asked for something old and complicated well this is one of the oldest machines we got and if you fix it up an excellent ride,” He says ripping the tarp off revealing a motorcycle leaving Izuku wide eyed _‘He’s giving me a motorcycle.’_

“Hehe, how do you like it Izuku this bike is near 200 years old now and still in decent shape,” His grandfather barks out.

“What kind of bike is it Jiichan,” Izuku asks in curious awe walking towards it.

"A 1989 Yamaha V-Max, this thing belonged to a friend of the family way back when and he left it to the family when he died, its been in storage ever since and is still in pretty good shape all considering, and now it's yours,"

Izuku walks to it and lays a hand on it activating structural analysis he then freezes as he feels a mass of powerful magical energy in just about every part of the bike it's faded greatly but it still thrums ever so slightly, he can tell someone did something amazing to this bike. He then gets a headache as this is probably the most complicated thing he's ever analyzed so far. He looks at the bike again and feels a manic grin form, he wants to view its history to find out what they did to this bike, and who had such potent magical energy to suffice every part of the bike and remain that way for near 200 years.

“So, you like it Izuku,” He hears his grandfather ask.

“I love it Jiichan, I can’t wait to find out all about it and fix it up,” Is his honest reply.

"Hmm, if you fix it up I might be able to pull a few strings to get you a license early you'll have to wait till high school though, any earlier, and your mother would have my hide," His grandfather muses out loud.

“Really, Jiichan you can do that,” Izuku replies eyes shining in awe.

“Yup, I can kiddo, imagine the looks on their faces when you roll into high school on a motorcycle,” His grandfather barks out. They talk for a bit his grandfather showing him where the tools and what not are so he can start to do maintenance when he's ready to do so.

Izuku then remembers he has training with his mom soon, so he begrudgingly leaves the bike to prepare for another session of dodge practice. It goes well, he can dodge a little bit better but he's still stuck laying on the floor for about an hour to recover and once again shambles his way to the healing spring. He leaves the spring refreshed and decides to go back to the dojo to take a look at Tora Shinai seeing as before it tried to jump-start his circuits. He opens the door to the dojo and walks in looking towards the cursed item in question the palmtop tiger sleeping on the handle and then thinks _'I have got to check up on that, maybe I have magic eyeballs or something.'_ The small tiger opens an eye and looks at him and then stretches out eagerly in preparation. For the second time he goes to grasp the handle, and he does so. He feels the shinai reach out to his circuits he lets them, and he feels a large chunk of his magical energy drain, and then a new warmth fills his being a sort of manic energy like diluted chaos, predatory instincts flare to life and for the first time in his life, a cocky confidant smirk graces his face. The small tiger looks on in surprise before its smile turns feral it grows into the size of a large tiger and lets out a roar that shakes the house and goes to headbutt its new wielder. Izuku then looks at the tiger apparition in surprise he felt that and so he pets it back, it's soft, however, its form is flickering between being corporeal and astral. It then returns to its miniature form, no longer flickering now a solid being, it sits upon his shoulder mewing in happiness.

The family investigating the roar then arrive at the dojo and see an odd sight, Izuku holding Tora Shinai petting a small cat that is sitting on his shoulder. They blink in confusion and then to the horror of his grandfather the small cat leaps landing a headbutt with surprising force knocking him on his ass. The two women look to the downed male and then to the small cat now sitting on its victim’s chest cleaning itself in victory. His grandmother then asked in a confused tone “Izu-chan what is going on, why is there a cat, and why did it assault your grandfather.”

Izuku equally confused attempts to come up with an explanation then looks to the cursed shinai something clicks he analyzes it and feels information flood his mind something is missing though, the tiger stops its cleaning and looks to him and leaps once again landing on the blade and fades into motes of light that enter the shinai, the history of the weapon now open to him. He understands what it is, Tora Shinai is a cursed weapon that was once wielded by his ancestor Taiga Fujimura, originally its curse wasn’t that powerful but it was then upgraded by Shirou Emiya to give his adoptive sister an edge against the early quirk users it was used in many battles the details still hazy to him, eventually, it developed a consciousness if a primitive one it later grew with its users. It was then passed on to her granddaughter also named Taiga who also used it in many battles, and on her husband, and his grandfather, wow she was an aggressive tiny lady. Eventually, his mother came to possess it and she too used it in many battles the history appearing clearer the more recent he gets, he now understands why his mom is so strong and that she is terrifying in a fight, by the end of his dive into the history he has a horrid headache and stumbles catching himself before he falls. After a moment he says channeling Taiga, “Crazy magic shit.” 

A little later after his headache clears, he gives a proper explanation saying that the small cat is the consciousness of the shinai, the curse given form essentially now that it gained enough magical energy from him. They accept it easily as ‘Crazy magic shit’ is the simplest explanation, his grandfather trading glares with the now corporeal cat during the explanation. He then goes to set it back down in the sword rack the cat returning to its home fading into motes of light to save magical energy. The family then returns to their night as if nothing had even happened. Izuku spends his night sorting the information he gained from the shinai and then turns in after he gains a few more headaches deciding that was enough.

And so the next two weeks pass by quickly, Izuku training both his magecraft and his physical skills, the addition of a physical form of Tora Shinai just ups the difficulty of his training as he now has to avoid the small feline attacking him on top of the rain of projectiles his mother provides. His cooking skills that one time appeared to be a fluke, as the next time he attempted to cook he didn’t go into a trance but he kind of instinctively knew what to do when he makes things now. He has progressed greatly in his structural analysis he can now glimpse the history slightly of objects he a connection with those he doesn’t not as much, his reinforcement has also improved as now he doesn’t cause the popsicle sticks to explode, shatter, or fall to pieces anymore and has moved on to some of the stuff his mom throws at him, which in hindsight was not a good idea they just hurt more. He had also looked up why he can see Tora Shinai even when it’s in astral form, he detects magical effects via sight allowing him to see things most people don’t. His work on the motorcycle is going well as it helps him develop his structural analysis letting him push his limits, his curiosity still burning as to the secrets that the bike holds. After two weeks of nonstop training his mom gives him a day off to relax and enjoy himself, he decides to spend it at the shrine where he found the trunk. He arrives with the basics of magecraft in hand and sits down resting on the sturdy shrine and spends the day reading. 


	6. Izuku makes a bird friend

Izuku spent a few hours enjoying the quiet of the forest to unwind and catch up on his reading of the fine details of analysis and reinforcement. After about two hours he decides to practice analyzing the various plants as a precursor to analyzing himself as recommended by the book. Some minor headaches and time later, he gained more insight on how plants function and a few ideas on how some quirks incorporate them like the newer hero Kamui Woods with his quirk Arbor. He decides to have a break and enjoy some healthy snacks, while doing so decides to perform a small experiment with his newly acquired knowledge of plant life. An apple seed rests in his hands and so he analyzes and then reinforces its concept of growth gently, he watches in glee as the seed splits open revealing a sprout that grows feeding off his magical energy a few moments later it explodes, in his glee he forgot to manage his energy output feeding it to much to fast causing it to overload. He sighs then continues his snack reading about the next of the basics in his book.

Alteration is the intermediary point between reinforcement and projection, it is to give an object a property or effect it originally didn't have. It has many uses if applied properly some examples include repairing objects and simple shape-changing to some more esoteric effects when mixed with elemental magecraft. He decides to study and practice reinforcement more before he attempts anything.

The day winds down, deciding to head back home he walks through the forest until he hears a strangled chirp in the distance, letting his curiosity guide him he follows the sound and arrives in a clearing finding what seems to be a baby bird crying on the ground feathers ruffled and it flapping around in desperation, after a moment he approaches it slowly. The small bird jerks at his presence and looks to him puffing itself up to seem bigger, no wait it's actually getting bigger he notes eyes widening. It ends up going from the size of a small bird to that of a large bird of prey and squawks at him in warning. Izuku’s form stills and he begins to observe the now large bird making note of its features and identifies it as a crow. The most glaring feature is that it has a quirk that increases its size, and as he looks closer it appears to have three legs, they don’t appear to have anything to do with its quirk so a random mutation then, its feathers are ruffled and dull and it looks so very thin so most likely it was kicked out its nest due to its quirk and is likely starved as size enhancement quirks use a lot of energy, he remembers reading about what happens to animals born with quirks, they are usually ostracized by their respective species and don’t make it to adulthood unless they are lucky _‘It has the opposite problem compared to me then.’_ Is his sympathetic thought.

He decides to help the bird and throws it a sympathetic look while he goes to fish out his snack bag slowly as not to startle it and approaches it holding some apple slices.

It does not know why mother threw it off its home is it because it’s hungry all the time or is it because it can grow bigger than mother or is it the extra leggy it has, it does not know and cries out in sadness as it is no longer welcome home. It flails around attempting to fly so it can find a new home to live but it never learned to fly, mother was to show it and its siblings how to fly in the big blue sky but when it grew big, bigger than mother, mother was scared and attacked it and it fell off its home. It is hungry, it was always hungry what mother gave was never enough even when given extra food it was hungry, and when it went big it got even more hungry, it does not know how to get food that good, it sleeps on the hard ground when its hunger is too much. It is tired no matter how much it sleeps, it is so tired and so so hungry it does not know how many times the big bright ball in the sky has gone down and the small pale one has taken its place but it knows it is dying it wants to live, it tries to move and peck at the ground to find a small morsel to satisfy its hunger but what small bugs it eats is never enough to sate the pit in its belly. Then one day a big green thing showed up when it attempted to fly again, it did not know if the green thing wanted to hurt it, but it made itself big as it can get to scare it away. Its belly hurt the longer it stayed big and hoped the green thing left so it can rest. The green thing is moving towards it, the green thing is not scared of it, it does not know what to do, it does not have the energy to do anything, it is scared, it does not want to die, it wants to live. It closes its eyes when the green thing is close and shakes in fear. It hears the green thing speak softly and opens its eyes when it is not hurt, it looks at the green thing hesitantly, the green thing throws something at it, it flinches and looks to the thrown thing, it is a white and red thing, it hops over to inspect the thing closer, and pecks at the thing, the thing is not bad, the thing is food! it devours the white and red food, the food is good, the food is really good, it looks to the green thing again it is smiling and throws more food, it devours everything the green thing gives it and falls asleep full for the first time in its life.

Izuku watches as the bird shifts back into its smaller size and then promptly falls asleep after it ate everything he had left. It's a small thing really a fledgling that likely gained its quirk before it could learn to fly and was left to fend for itself for who knows how long. he makes a decision and gently picks up the small crow looking over its features and thankfully finding no major injuries it looks a bit better but still a bit thin however that can be fixed easily, he then pets its head slightly and watches as it leans in and makes itself into a ball snuggling into his hands trying to get comfortable. He lets out a content sigh and texts his mother what happened telling her he will be bringing a small friend to take care of. 

Izuku arrives at the home the little crow not stirring at all and goes inside to see his mother near the entrance she perks up and looks to the little bundle her son carries and coos at how cute it is. They go into the living room and set the bird on a pillow and leave a plate of apple slices nearby for when it wakes up.

Soon after the mother and son sit and enjoy some tea observing the small bird and discuss his encounter again in more detail.

"So, the little cutie has a quirk then, that's pretty rare Izuku," Inko says softly as she gently pets the small feathery bundle.

“I know, and I think I want to keep it.” He takes in a breath and looks to see surprise on his mother’s face. “Animals that have quirks tend to not last long in the wild and it obviously is not old enough to care for itself giving its prior state, so I want to give it a home.” Izuku lets out while giving the crow a small smile. _‘So it isn’t alone in this world.’_

Inko takes a moment to observe her son and tells him “Izuku if you truly want to care for it, you will have to keep in mind it is a quirked animal and will be more intelligent than a regular animal.”

He looks to the crow currently snoozing away happily and smiles, he wants it to grow up happy it deserves that right at the very least, nobody deserves to grow up alone just because of the way they were born.

“I understand mom, I will take good care of it.” He lets out in quiet determination.

“That’s good honey, but how about we give it a name.” His mother asks.

They go back and forth with names some being the standard pet names and some normal names, Izuku then looks up on his phone about crows, his observation of its three legs tickling a distant memory of something he read some time ago. He eventually finds some entries about Yatagarasu the crow god, it is described as a large three-legged crow and as a symbol of guidance, he looks again at the bird snoring away and has a small laugh.

“How about Yatagarasu mom, he does have three legs after all.” He says mind wondering because if magic is real then does that mean the gods were real, he shelves that as he hears his mother reply.

“Hmm, that’s a bit long how about Yatta for short.”

“Yatta, that sounds good.” He says testing the name a bit, he then looks to the now named Yatta who twitches a bit in its sleep. Izuku smiles at the tiny bird and pats its head gently as he walks away.

The two of them relaxed in the living room for the rest of the afternoon occasionally checking on Yatta who is still snoozing away. His grandparents eventually arrived and questioned their new tiny guest his grandmother cooing at the tiny bird afterward. They were all surprised to see Yatta still asleep by the time they finished dinner, but it had seemed to look a lot better nowhere as thin when it first arrived the side effects of its quirk most likely. Izuku decided to sit at the table and read his book while he waited for Yatta to wake up. He was reading up more on improper circuit activation while comparing the symptoms to those of people whose quirks awaken improperly and found them very similar, he began taking notes in a fresh notebook about the more magical aspect of quirks. About halfway through he wanted a bit more in-depth knowledge on the connection, so he went to dig through the trunk for a book that covered it. About 10 minutes later he was back in the living room with a new book in hand a giddy smile on his face. He decided to crack open and read the book ready to take notes.

_‘Quirks and Magecraft’ by Lord El-Melloi II_

_The year 2025 marked the birth of the glowing baby in china and marked the beginning of what is referred to as a new age to both the mundane and the moonlit world._

_The Quirk gene is responsible for forcing the mutation that results in the creation of magic circuits but also heavily affects the composition of said circuits resulting in a magus that is heavily specialized in the field relating to their quirk but performs poorly in every other field. This resulted in an upheaval in the various magus communities, that being heirs of powerful and ancient families no longer able to practice their Magecraft. In addition, it has been noted that old Crests passed down to a quirked heir will result in either killing or crippling the heir and destroying the Crest in question. After some research had been done it was discovered that the creation of a new Crest from a quirked magus transferred to a quirked or quirkless heir has proven to be a smooth transition and assimilation compared to old Crests this is most likely due to the Quirk gene. This gene is responsible for both the destruction of the old and the acceptance of the new._

_Similarly, the Clock Tower has lost many of its oldest families with few exceptions such as the Barthomeloi (Damn family of monsters), when discovered that their heirs are no longer viable many turned to becoming dead apostles or other ways to extend their life and as such were either killed in their experiments or hunted down as sealing designates for their research or their actions of endangering the moonlit world even if quirks allow more freedom than before (Pain in the ass Bloodsuckers). This resulted in a power vacuum the old families had lost centuries of research, the heads of their families, and their heirs while the relatively new families adapted and flourished._

_This resulted in a massive culture shift in not only the Clock Tower but in the various magus communities as the new blood took over while the old faded. Departments such as Modern magecraft received new life and the formation of the Quirk Studies department is the result of this. New blood also brought new ideas, the former magus attitude to modern technology was replaced with acceptance instead of disdain (Thank the Root, high-speed internet in the Clock Tower)._

_Quirked mages have had an interesting time adapting, among the types of quirks it has been noted that Mutant type quirks have the most normal composition to their circuits and as such have the ability to study in more fields with higher success when compared to an Emitter type. After some time passed it was discovered that Quirkless mages born of Quirked mages have been noted to have excellent quantity and quality to their circuits and are coveted by their families due to this. It has also been noted that children born of Quirked couples not only have an affinity to their own quirks but also their parents even if they have a completely different quirk._

The summery went on for a bit giving a basic description of quirks and how the quirk gene acts as an in-between for the physical and the magical and how it functions like a muscle the more it is used the more circuits one gains access to, essentially the currently accepted explanation but more in-depth. It also goes on to say how it’s been theorized that quirks are pulled from the collective consciousness of mankind, which explains quirks like the pro hero Wash’s or the Iida family engine quirks as washing machines and engines are a human creation and not a natural to the world. Izuku also notes that this is probably an unedited copy of the book given the unprofessional little notes he picks up on every now and then.

After about an hour or so he finishes his notes and notices Yatta stirring, he shifts his books to the side and moves the plate of fruit and nuts towards the slowly blinking bird, who then immediately digs in. Izuku blinks at the sight, an amused sigh leaving his mouth. Yatta perks up at that and freezes upon noticing Izuku squawks in panic and then promptly falls off the table trying to hide. Yatta occasionally peeking its head to stare at him. "Um," he mumbles out awkwardly, "Are you still hungry" Izuku speaks gently to not scare the bird further as he gently waves an apple slice towards it, "Do you want more apples."

It stares at Big Green cautiously as it waves the ‘Apple’ at it. Its tummy rumbles in anticipation so it hops back up to Big Green and slowly moves to get the apple. It snatches it with its beak and devours the crisp apple letting out chirps of satisfaction.

"Alright, I guess you like apples then Yatta."

It hears Big Green say ‘Yatta’ and its head turns in confusion, Big Green notices this and speaks out again.

“Oh, well we decided to name you Yatta, I hope you like it.”

It no, Yatta that is its name now caws in appreciation and moves to eat more food, Big Green smiles and pats its head.

After watching Yatta eat its fill he gently picks up the bird, Yatta not offering any protest, and takes it to the sink so he can wash off the dirt and grime that has built up on its feathers. He turns on the water and it heats up to a nice warm temperature and proceeds to bath Yatta. It goes surprisingly well the little bird not putting up too much of a fuss and after drying Yatta off he smiles at it as says warmly

“Welcome to the family Yatta.”

The next day his mom had somehow wrangled a vet(?) to visit the house, he was a decently tall blonde haired man with an odd scar running from his scalp to between his eyebrows, the man then yelped in surprise as his mother went to hug him.

"Jin, it's good to see you again." She then released him the now named Jin stumbling a bit before she began again, “How are you doing, are you eating enough, getting enough sleep,” She continued rambling for a bit fussing over him. Izuku shot the exasperated man a sympathetic look which he returned.

“I’m doing good Inko-san, and I have been taking good care of myself, now why don’t you introduce me to your son,” He replied in an exasperated manner.

"Oh, sorry," She replies bashfully, “This is Izuku my wonderful son, and Izuku this man is Jin Bubaigawara, he’s a guy I helped out a while back when he was in a tight spot, he likes to take care of animals so he knows a lot about their care and health.”

Jin speaks up before Izuku can properly greet him, "You can just call me Jin, my last names a bit of a mouthful."

"Oh, well I'm Izuku Midoriya nice to meet you Jin," Izuku replied extending a hand to the man, too which he matches, giving a firm handshake.

We finish our greetings and a moment later mom dragged both of us to the living room where Yatta was resting. 

“Here they are, do your thing Jin,” She said gesturing towards Yatta as one would do a new car.

Jin perked up and move to take a closer look at Yatta. A few minutes later he gave Yatta a clean bill of health saying that he’s a well-behaved boy but recommends keeping an eye on his diet as quirked animals might require an altered diet. Mom managed to rope Jin to joining us for dinner and then a special training session afterward.

Izuku stood in the dojo nervously looking at what appears to be two copies of my mother who both sport a predatory grin. Jin appears to look apologetic but it loses its effect as he’s huddled in the corner. The session was brutal one copy of mom would pitch balls at me and the other would move into melee range and smack me around with Tora shinai. It was rough, if he didn’t dodge or deflect the blows with his own shinai he got hit and that would leave him open for the other to pelt him with balls or smack him, this continued in a vicious cycle until Izuku ended more bruise than boy at the end. After Izuku recovered with a dip in the springs, he ended up talking to Jin about his quirk the man getting a bit flustered at his questions. By the time they were done the sun had set and Jin prepared to go home.

“I had a good time, thanks for inviting me over Inko," Jin said as he put his shoes on. 

“It was nice having you over Jin, now don’t be a stranger,” Inko replied giving him one last hug.

“Yeah ill keep in touch, see you guys later,” he pauses looking back to the living room, “And if Yatta has any problems give me a call,” Was the last thing the man said on his way out.

Jin looked back toward the house and then to the mask in his hands and let out a content sigh stuffing the mask back into his pocket, “No splitting tonight Jin, not tonight.” He took a deep breath and enjoyed the crisp cool night air a small smile on his face as he went toward the station.

After a week of living with Yatta, Izuku realized that Yatta is incredibly smart, the small bird quickly adjusted itself to life in the house his favorite perch came to be Izuku’s shoulder and his favorite food continued to be apples. Yatta also seemed to enjoy Izuku’s suffering if the way it laughed, well he assumed laughed at him getting beat into submission by his mother during his training was anything to go by. Another thing of note is that Yatta got along with Tora surprisingly well and that was a bit terrifying as the tiny cat spirit had a habit of pulling pranks around the house, they were usually aimed at his grandpa though. His mom had pointed out that Yatta’s intelligence is roughly around that of a two-year-old given her experience and he had to agree given the way Yatta had observed and interacted with his environment. Yatta’s attempts at flight have gone well as he could now fly up to the table to steal his grandpa’s food now, he assumed that Yatta couldn’t do so before because it was starved and didn’t have the energy or mental focus to fly in its delirious state. As he finished the current page of his book, he hears a knock on the door, he then stuffs in a bookmark and sets his book to the side, and walks to the door. Izuku opens the door to reveal a nervous-looking man with dark blue hair who looks at him and mutters out

“Oh,”, he scratches his cheek and then speaks up, “Um, is your mom here I want to fight her.”


	7. Inko vs Tensei

“What,” Is Izuku’s intelligent reply, he stood dumbfounded after that curveball of a question and a moment later he gathered his wits to study the man in more detail finding it’s the guy that sprints away whenever we go on our morning runs, he think mom said he was Iida Tensei, which is In the Turbo Hero: Ingenium. Izuku’s mind blanks out at the thought of a pro hero wanting to fight my mom and moves on autopilot to get his mom who looks on in confusion as he drag her to the door, she only hears her son mumble something about a fight under his breath. 

Tensei couldn't stop fidgeting as he waited nervously for the green-haired kid to get back with Inko-nee, he stewed on his choice of words a bit finding that maybe he could have phrased them a bit better, he supposes someone showing up at his house and demanding to fight his mother might give the wrong impression. He hopes Inko-nee isn’t too mad that he’s been dodging her the past month, oh who is he kidding she’s going to beat him into the dirt for it. He’s broken out of his thoughts by a wave of killing intent and looks up to see a pair of glowing green eyes and a slightly strained smile.

"Oh, Tensei you've finally decided to grace me with your presence I didn't know becoming a hero had given you such a big head to think that you can just avoid your darling big sister who helped raise you into the man you are today," Inko said in a sickly sweet manner.

“Yes, I finally decided to come and see you,” Tensei says quickly and then proceeds to gulp in fear as the wave of intent is doubled. Inko’s seems to have developed a twitch in her right eye and her smile now shows a bit too many teeth.

"Hmm," She hums out, her eyes narrow in on Tensei's nervous features and she says sweetly, "It seems I have to give you a refresher on manners again Tensei-Kun."

Tensei flinches at that before he relaxes as the wave of intent recedes and Inko speaks up in a more normal tone, "Okay Tensei what did you really come here for, and as much as I like teasing you, I really am a bit peeved that you’ve been dodging me all summer.”

Tensei stiffens up slightly again and speaks out clearly in an apologetic manner “I’m really sorry for running away from you Inko-nee, it’s just after the first time I saw you I ran on reflex and well if I had greeted you after that you would get mad at me and that kind of continued until I worked up the courage to visit.”

Inko blinks at that and begins to laugh loudly to which she puts a hand on Tensei’s shoulder to stabilize herself as she guffaws. After she finishes laughing she clamps down on his shoulder and looks to him and says, “So my darling son Izuku said that you came here to fight right,” she pauses and then looks him in the eyes her own glowing in anticipation, “One hour, full costume, all-out, in that spot where we used to train, got it."

Inko releases him and Tensei shouts out a loud “Yes, Nee-san,” as he runs back to his home to get ready.

“So Izuku want to watch your mom beat up a pro hero,” Inko says as she starts heading to her room to prepare, to which Izuku replies with a slow nod as he follows her back inside.

Ten minutes later Inko pulled out a suitcase and a large fur-lined coat to which she looked at with nostalgia. While Inko opens the case and begins rifling through it, Izuku looks at the coat and notices an odd feeling coming from it and so he follows his instinct and analyzes it and finds it's been enchanted with runes to provide it increased durability and protection, it also has some neat quality of life features too such as an automatic repair, heating and cooling functions. As Izuku was engrossed with his analysis of the coat, Inko had taken to pulling out her old equipment and clothes she wore when she had to fight. She mentally begins to tick off her equipment, armored suit, reinforced boots, back up knife, ammo pouch, high-density ball bearings, caltrops, and she frowns as the smoke, flash, and glue pellets have gone bad, she will have to put an order for those later. Inko collects her suit and goes to change in the next room smiling as her son was muttering up a storm about the enchantments on her coat, which made sense since that thing was always oddly tough and comfy. She had thanked her life to that coat on several occasions, yet another magic heirloom of the Fujimura family she guesses.

She frowns a bit as her suit fits a bit snug, she will have to get it adjusted later. She goes through some motions testing the feel of the suit and finds it acceptable and returns to her room amused as Izuku was still mumbling away taking some notes in a fresh notebook with the label ‘Magecraft analysis for the future no.1’. She walks over to the coat and puts it on with a flourish and a smirk painted on her face and barks out, “Come on Izuku lets get going, I got to teach a pro hero about manners.” 

Izuku is broken out of his contemplation with his mom's words and looks up stunned at her appearance, she is wearing a black full piece suit with a white undershirt and a deep green tie, tied together with the fur coat she gives off a very yakuza vibe, which makes sense since she's a yakuza princess. He follows his mother to the dojo where she picks up Tora shinai her smirk turning into a predatory grin, he's a bit thankful that he will not be subject to that grin today at least. At some point, Yatta decided to hitch along and sat perched on his shoulder. We leave the house a few minutes later with mom leading us to an open field near the forest.

As we arrived early, we decided to warm up a bit with some stretches, after they finished Izuku went to top off both the coats and Tora’s magical energy reserves, the cat spirit purring in content and the coat flashing runic script before fading back to normal. Izuku gave a few labored breaths as filling them up took most of his reserves and sat in the shade to recover his mother giving him thanks as she re-equipped the coat and shinai and went through some practice swings. After a few minutes pass the sound of engines roar in the distance, and Ingenium arrives his pristine white armored visage giving off a slightly noble air, and next to him is a kid around Izuku's age, a confused look on his face.

Tensei honestly didn't think bringing his younger brother along was a good idea as he didn't want Tenya to see him get his ass handed to him but his mother had insisted saying it would be good for him, why he has no clue but he buckled under her glare and agreed to bring Tenya with him to his fight with Inko-nee. As they arrive in the clearing he gulps slightly as he sees Inko going trough her sword forms, his body twitches involuntarily in the memory of getting hit by that cursed shinai. He comes to a stop his brother trailing close behind and he gives a quick shout of "Hello."

Both Midoriya’s look up at that Izuku giving a small wave and Inko plasters a sharp grin and she yells out, “About time Tensei, I’m already warmed up are you good to go.”

“Yeah, I’m good to go,” He replies, and then turns to his brother, “Tenya, how about you go sit with Izuku over there, this will probably get a bit messy.”

“Okay Nii-san,” Tenya replies and makes way to where Izuku is sitting.

“Hello, I am Iida Tenya nice to meet you,” Iida says rather stiff and awkward.

“Umm, hello I’m Midoriya Izuku and this is Yatta,” Izuku replies nervously while Yatta chirps in hello.

They sit in awkward silence for a minute watching as the two adults go through a few warmups until Izuku speaks up, “So your brothers Ingenium right, do you have any cool stories.”

Tenya perks up and begins to speak about his brother in a rather animated manner with his hands moving swiftly through the air.

Tensei goes through a quirk warm-up and looks to his brother who is attempting to socialize, and it seems both children are slightly floundering but after a bit, they begin chatting happily, he gives a small chuckle at the sight. He goes to look at Inko-nee who is sporting a predatory grin, he steels himself ready to fight the person who trained him in his youth.

Inko pulls out a coin from her pocket and shouts out, “As soon as this hits the ground we start.”

She flips the coin in the air, and they tense, Tensei revs his engines and Inko pulls out three of her heavy shot ball bearings and lets her quirk take hold causing them to orbit her off-hand at a steadily increasing speed.

The coin reaches its apex and the boys stop speaking and begin watching intently prepared to see their respective family members fight.

The coin falls and the tension between the two fighters becomes palpable.

The coin closes in on the ground Inko’s grin widens as Tensei’s eyes narrow behind his helmet. 

*Clink*

In an instant, Inko launches her projectiles with a flick of her wrist as Tensei rushes her his engines flaring boosting his speed immensely as he dodges her shots by narrow margins. Inko quickly jumps backward to give her more space and shouts out, "You've gotten faster Tensei you dodged all of them," she smirks, "Mostly."

Tensei doesn't stop to check but if the sharp pain he feels in his side is of any indication she clipped him slightly with that last shot. He flares his engines and attempts to close the distance and force her into melee to avoid giving her a chance to fire off any more of those projectiles.

The two continue for a few minutes the distance between them growing as Inko puts on pressure from a distance with Tensei dodging as many shots as he can. Tensei can feel the bruises forming from the direct hits and he can see gouged-out portions of his armor from the near misses, he looks to see the small craters left by those damn ball bearings thankful he dodged most of them. He then jumps back to avoid another volley and looks on to see Inko hasn’t even broken a sweat yet, he grunts in frustration. He needs to close the distance if he wants any chance to win and so he grits his teeth and shouts out, “RECIPRO BURST!!!” His engines roar as he speeds up further closing the distance in an instant and roars out "NITROUS RUSH!!!" as he begins a high-speed barrage of punches to which Inko responds is to deflect as many as she can but she buckles slightly at the vicious continuous attack. Tensei takes advantage of the opening and throws a heavy punch to her torso that launches her back a few feet to which she goes into a roll to recover.

Tensei not allowing her to fully recover prepares to end the fight as he knows she won’t fall for the same tactic twice and begins to charge his ultimate move.

Inko shakes the stars away to see Tensei standing a few feet away a large blue flame building behind him. She realizes what he’s attempting and so steels herself ready to take on his final move.

Tensei shouts out “AFTERBURNER BLITZ!!!” and instantly flashes into existence in front of Inko ready to end the fight.

Inko stands wide-eyed at the speed Tensei displays, she's proud that the boy she used to torment has become stronger but she still wants to win and in response, Tora shinai glows, her eyes turn to slits the deep green of her eyes flashes a deep gold. She moves with a speed she didn’t possess and with reflexes that would be more at home to a predator or beast and deflects Tensei’s blow to the side and feels the bones of her left arm creak under the force of the attack, she takes advantage of the opening snarls out "TIGER DYNAMITE!!" and proceeds to land a vicious heavy thrust with Tora shinai to his chest blowing him away and knocking the air out of his lungs, however, she doesn't let up with a shaky motion she clenches her left hand and a storm of metal fly out from behind Tensei and nails him from behind. Inko then leaps towards him and grips her shinai with both hands and proceeds to beat him down in an artful display of swordsmanship.

Tensei still doesn’t give in and quickly disengages when he has an opening. Tensei after a few deeps breaths pulses his engines with the remainder of his power and charges after throwing a hail of rocks to distract Inko, he goes in low and grabs her by the legs and spins her around, and then hurls her into a nearby tree knocking the air out of her.

Inko reels slightly from the impact but quickly regains focus and launches herself at Tensei brandishing her shinai. Tensei is ready this time and begins to block and parry her blows to the best of his abilities however his injuries and quirk overuse begin to catch up to him and he is then knocked away with a strong two-handed thrust from Inko launching him into a tree.

Tensei collapses, takes off his helmet and then gasps for air, a moment later he then raises his hands in surrender.

Inko accepts his surrender and relaxes her guard, she then walks towards him and offers him a hand up to which he takes. He gets up and winces at his injuries and proceeds to dust off his rather tattered armor and mumbles, "Oh man my sidekicks are going to lose it when they see this.”

Inko laughs, “Just tell them you got beat up by an angry housewife.” She then pats him on the head and says, “Now that was a good fight Tensei, you’ve gotten a lot stronger and you really surprised me with your speed, you’re at least 3 times as fast as you were the last time we fought,” Inko speaks proudly. 

Tensei flusters slightly at the praise and mumbles out, “Thanks, Inko-nee.”

The two of them look towards the younger family members and start laughing at their slack-jawed expressions.

"Come on Tensei let's get patched up at my house, you know the hot spring works wonders on injuries," She tells him as she walks toward her son and Tenya. Tensei nods at that remembering the first time he enjoyed the springs at Inko's house and how he saw his many bruises fade after a dip.

The group of five make their way to the Fujimura estate, the older of the group wincing every few minutes while they cradle their wounded bodies, Inko her left arm and Tensei his ribs. The younger members of the group however are still speechless well mostly as Izuku is reviewing the video he recorded while taking notes mumbling his thoughts out loud, Tenya just stares blankly forward every once in a while taking glances at the apparent civilian women that defeated his brother, his face scrunching in confusion. Yatta, however, was just flying around enjoying the fresh air and as they approached the house landed on Izuku's head pecking at his head to break him out of his thoughts.

After about two hours while the adults finished their dips in the spring and got patched up the kids began talking about the fight.

"So, that fight was intense right Iida-Kun," Izuku said attempting to break the silence.

“Yes, it was very intense and rather informative Midoriya-Kun," Tenya spoke stiffly.

Izuku made a face and thought of a way to change the topic when Yatta began pecking at him asking for food, that’s when he got an idea and excused himself to the kitchen to make a snack for everybody, leaving Tenya with Yatta.

Izuku moved through the kitchen gathering his ingredients to make a snack for everybody his thoughts turned to the younger Iida, _'Iida-Kun is probably upset his brother lost, and I have no idea how to talk to him about it given my mom was the one who beat him, why does being social have to be so hard,’_ so lost in thought he didn’t notice he already finished preparing his rice balls. He washed up and brought the platter of food to the living room to the sight of a rather frazzled Tenya trying to avoid Yatta who kept pecking at him, a betrayed look on his face as his older brother was laughing at him from the doorway. At his entry Yatta stopped and swooped down and took a small rice ball made for him and flew to the table and happily ate his meal, Izuku chuckled at that and set the platter on the table.

He then handed out the drinks and the napkins and proceeded to sit at the table and began to happily eat his food seeing how Tenya appeared to be in a better mood now that his brother started to tease him about Yatta messing with him.

“Wow these are pretty good Izuku, and how did you know I like grapefruit juice,” Tensei asked an odd look on his face.

“Oh, umm, I remember you said you use it as fuel for your quirk in one of your interviews,” Izuku said nervously.

Tensei's face scrunches up in thought and then he shouts out, "Oh, I remember that was the one, two years ago I think."

“Yeah it was the one where you talked about your fight with Power Pomelo and you joked about him gassing you up,” Izuku answered enthusiastically.

Tensei laughed out, “You’re a regular hero fanboy aren’t you Izuku I bet you have a bunch of notes on the top hero’s favorite foods too.” Tensei looked at the boy who currently was hiding his face in shame, “Wait, do you have the top hero’s favorite foods written down?”

Izuku tried to hide under the table but his mom gave him a look and he sulked and answered, "I don't have all the top hero's favorite foods just some like yours is hayashi rice, and that Present Mic’s is fried chicken.”

“Ah, I remember I talked about that on Yamada’s show a while ago,” Tensei hummed out.

They continued to eat for a while a small discussion about quirks was had about how the Iida family's engines operate and then Tenya asks, "Midoriya-Kun what is your quirk, is it similar to your mothers.”

Izuku freezes up and his mind runs a mile a minute as he completely forgot about what his 'quirk' was supposed to be and after a second or two he replies in a slight stutter, "U-u-mmm, I don’t have a name for it yet because it awakened earlier this month.”

“Wait, really how did that happen,” Tensei asked interest written on his face.

“W-well we thought I was quirkless but when I grabbed Tora shinai something clicked for me and now I have a quirk,” Izuku said nervously hoping that the two brothers believe him.

Tensei’s face pales slightly and he mutters out, “Of course that damn cursed thing would do something like that,” he shakes his head and says, “So, what is your quirk then.”

Izuku thinks quickly and comes up with a believable idea and replies, “Well so far it lets me scan things and make them stronger but I feel it can do more and I think one day I can make something like Tora shinai.”

Tensei pales at the thought of more cursed weapons but shakes those thoughts out and thinks about the applications of such a quirk for a moment and says, “A creation type quirk then, those are pretty rare and useful in hero work, but they do require a bit more creativity and a bigger focus on martial training than other emitter type quirks,” he stares at Inko for a moment and continues, “I don’t think you will have that problem if Inko-nee trains you though.”

Izuku beams at that and they continue to eat and talk about various subjects.

The snacks were eaten and pleasant conversation was shared and so the Iida’s packed up for the day with the promise to visit more often the next time they were in the city as Tensei had to get his costume repaired as his vacation was up in a few days.

“You better keep getting stronger Tensei you got a long career ahead of you so you cant get shown up by a housewife, and just remember next time ill be back in shape so prepare yourself,” Inko said in an ominous tone, to which Tensei replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Bye Iida-Kun, it was nice to meet you," Izuku said with a smile.

“It was also nice to meet you Midoriya-Kun I hope to see you again,” Tenya replied a small smile on his face.

Izuku watched as the brothers left but then remembered that he made a friend, _‘I MADE A FRIEND THAT ISNT KACCHAN, MY SECOND FRIEND.’_ A big smiled plastered his face for the rest of the night his mother sharing it with him.

Izuku went to bed that night happy as he had a good day, he watched a fight between two skilled hero level opponents, ‘ _it’s still weird that his mom is as strong as a pro hero,’_ He got to talk to a pro hero and got plenty of notes about hero work and about their quirk and he made a new friend that to him is the most important, he even got to add new phone numbers to his phone, he even got a Pro's personal number. Izuku eventually tired out a went to sleep and dreamed of heroes and swords. 

OMAKE: Bakugou’s vacation

Same day as the fight

Katsuki was bored, scratch that he was really bored, he sighed and then made his way to the kitchen for a snack and ran into his mother who asked him, “Oi, Katsuki did Izuku say he and his mom were going anywhere I tried calling their house phone and no one picked up.”

Katsuki tried to remember what Deku said a month ago and then grumbled out, "The nerd said he and auntie Inko were going to his grandparent's place or something." He then looks at her in confusion as her face paled slightly.

"Ah, they went to Fuyuki then," she laughs nervously and then mumbles out, "Well hopefully Inko doesn't train Izu-Kun too hard." She then shudders slightly as a memory of her training with Inko plays in her mind.

“What do you mean training Hag," Katsuki asks in his usual gruff tone. 

Her eye twitches but then she smirks, “Well that’s my business brat, now I got to go prepare something, there’s a bag of your favorite chips in the cupboard." She roughly pats his head and says, "AND DON'T EAT THEM ALL I LIKE THEM TO BRAT."

Katsuki grumbles in irritation but moves quickly to procure his favorite chips and sits in the living room watching a fashion show with his dad. About an hour in he grabs his phone and looks at the hero news.

_Tensei launches a barrage of punches at Inko_

He feels irritated for some reason

_Inko blasts Tensei away and proceeds to wail on him_

Like he’s missing something cool

_Tensei spins Inko around and throws her at a tree_

He grumbles and goes to get his game system to vent some of his frustrations on some extras

_Tensei and Inko trade blows_

He got matched up against some nerd named _Cr1ms0nRi0tFan_

_Inko finishes the fight by launching Tensei into a tree_

They end up on a tie-breaker match with Katsuki performing a special combo wining the match, he sends him a friend request and a message that says, _“Not bad for a nerd, rematch.”_

_“Yeah that last move was really Manly but I’m going to beat you next round.”_

“Oh, this nerd is going to get it,” he says bad mood forgotten and ends up fighting him the rest of the night.

_AN: Inko’s outfit is basically what jaguar warriors final accession looks like minus cleavage and Tora resembles the palmtop tiger from Toradora_


	8. Return home and Doctors visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Live!!!, sorry for the delayed chapter but I should be up and running again with a decent schedule soon, but for a consolation prize I spent a month developing the Lore for my setting a fusion of the Nasuverse and MHA with a dash of others, nothing too crazy just some characters and events to flesh out the world, and as a result I'm not going to be jumping into canon territory for a while.
> 
> One more note for those worried, Izuku will not be a Shirou clone he won’t be using projection to any major effect; other characters however are fair game maybe a certain rich girl.
> 
> Also, I'm curious did anyone like the idea for his 'quirk' it’s not too out there even by canon standards, I think.

Izuku awoke and went through his daily routine and prepared to go enjoy a final breakfast with his grandparents, as he and his mom were prepping to return to Musutafu a few days early to get settled back in. After drying off he arrived at the living room to see his grandfather hanging up his phone with a sigh with him grumbling about an old friend and babies. A few minutes later his grandmother came in with a tray filled with food and asked her husband, “So did Sohei call to brag about his granddaughter again dear.”

He let out another sigh and responded, “Yeah, he did,” he then hummed as he flicked through his messages landing on a picture of a little girl that appeared about one with blueish-grey hair and a small horn poking though at her hairline, "little Eri is cute though."

His grandmother looked over his shoulder with a fond smile, “Yes, she is cute as a button,” she laid out the plates, “But he could do without pestering us about it every other day,” She let out with a huff.

“I think its revenge for letting Inko rampage around his house when she was a kid,” he replied remembering his little terror tear through his friends’ home.

“Oh, she did terrorize his men at every chance didn’t she, especially Chisaki,” She hummed out.

“Especially Chisaki, she loved to see his reactions to him getting dirty,” he said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Izuku sat there enjoying hearing stories of his mother’s antics when she was young. A few minutes later the topic of said discussion arrived fresh from the shower with a smile on her face, which quickly turned into a nervous expression at hearing the discussion at hand. Breakfast continued with his grandparents teasing his mother with stories of her adventures as a child her face at the end making her resemble a tomato. 

The day went by rather fast as Izuku and his mother finished making extra preparations for their trip home as they had to run and get a birdcage and supplies for Yatta and Inko making orders for her outfit and gear. After a few hours of running around town, Izuku let out a content sigh as he finished packing up his suitcase and the trunk and started moving towards the living room of the home preparing to leave with his mother. A moment later Izuku saw his mother come into the living room with her suitcase and the briefcase that held her ‘costume’, he took note of the tiger stripe shinai bag and let out a small nervous chuckle as the feeling of phantom aches and pains spread over his body before quickly fading.

A few minutes later the family stands outside and say their goodbyes and as they depart his grandfather ends up bringing them into a hug and said, “You two are always welcome here remember that, so if you want to come over for the weekend or any other time we will have you.”

The mother-son duo smile at that and after a moment are released from the hug and grab their luggage and start their journey back home.

“Well then let’s get going Izuku, don’t want to miss the train,” His mother said a small smile on her face.

He nods and begins following his mother and lets out a final goodbye, “Bye Mizu-Baachan, Daichi-Jiichan.”

His grandparents waved at them as they made their way to the station, he then looked at the small sight of the train station in the distance and thought _‘Oh, right other side of town,’_ he sighed, _‘All right then let’s get this over with_.’

A long walk and many fearful stares focusing on a certain tiger-striped bag later they arrive at the station with just enough time to catch their train, and a few minutes later they sit down in an empty train car. With the sound of the departure melody gently ringing the train begins its journey to Musutafu and with it Izuku decides to release Yatta to stretch his wings as they are alone in the train car, and a moment later a certain tiger spirit pops from its home to play with the crow. Izuku smiles at their antics and pulls out the book of basics to read and looks over the index to find something interesting and settles on mystic codes.

He finds them interesting as they are support items for mages that can vary from a small piece of jewelry to full-blown outfits that host a variety of effects, as he goes through the pages he lands on one describing the use of runes for code creation and feels oddly entranced by them.

About an hour in his mother decides to ask him, “So Izuku what have you decided what your ‘Quirk’ is going to be because we will have to get you registered soon.”

He takes a moment to think about the sheer variety of magecraft he can learn and how he can narrow it down and what would sound realistic but then remembers what he told Tensei the other day and his response, he mumbles out ”A creation quirk,” and then looks down to the current chapter of the book describing mystic codes and says, “Something not inherently powerful but given time and hard work offers a lot of variety.”

His mother hums at that and reply’s, “That sounds good now let’s work on a name a description and set up a cover story.”

They go back and forth but ultimately decide to go with _“Enchant: allows the user to give various effects to items,”_ short, simple, and gives him plenty of leeway in what magecraft he could use so he's not too restricted. The story they come up with is the same he told Tensei just more fleshed out given it’s not too unbelievable if they show Tora shinai as an example of an ancestor’s ‘quirk’ and how it allowed him to awaken his own.

The journey is a quiet one once the two animals stop playing and return to their respective sleeping spots and so Izuku took advantage of the silence and continued his reading on mystic code creation while his mother enjoyed her own book about a certain revenge-seeking count.

They arrive in the dead of night and groggily make way to their apartment set down their luggage and proceed to get cleaned up and pass out in their own beds.

Izuku wakes up and notices the small weight of Yatta nestled upon his chest and goes to gently lay him in the blanket as he makes his way to get up for the day. Izuku ends up doing his morning stretches as he watches the news frowning as there has been an uptick in crime everywhere from small street-level crimes to rumors of larger criminal groups expanding their operations, he might have to ask his grandfather about that later. Having heard enough Izuku decided to turn off the tv and goes to retrieve some of the materials he bought to test his magecraft.

An assortment of various materials laid Infront of Izuku from wooden and metal odds and ends to plastic and foam toys, and even some small electronics they got on sale. Izuku then flipped on his circuits and began analyzing the various objects, his goal for today was to practice his reinforcement and some alteration by changing the shape of the items.

Clay is shaped and formed with ease basic geometric shapes forming with a single touch while wood is slower but gradually forming cubes, cylinders, and the like after a few minutes of focus. The metal barely budges even after half an hour of focus, so he decided to focus on increasing the speed of his alteration and reinforcement on the other items.

Izuku is broken out of his training by the smell of breakfast and the growl of his stomach and so he cleans up and wanders to the kitchen.

After a pleasant, if light meal with his mother she notifies him that she scheduled an appointment with a new doctor for the next day to register his ‘quirk’ and that she’s going out for a grocery run as after a month the fridge is rather barren.

Izuku spends the rest of the day preparing for tomorrow's demonstration of his 'quirk' he has settled on showcasing his budding abilities with reinforcement and alteration.

The Midoriya family arrive at the hospital around noon ready for Izuku's appointment with their new doctor. After some hassle about Tora Shinai, they check-in and are directed to the doctor’s office where they meet a rather young-looking doctor who had a playful smile.

“Ah, you must be the Midoriya’s,” he then motions for them to sit down, “I’m Dr. Shinra Kishitani, nice to meet you.” He flips through his clipboard and his eyes sharpen ever so slightly, “Now it says the reason for today’s visit is they Izuku’s quirk recently awakened,” He asked in curiosity.

Inko replied taking note of his tone, “Yes, that’s right Dr. Kishitani, it had happened over the summer while we were at my parents’ home.”

He hums and grabs a file from his desk and glances through it and frowns, “I see, it appears your old doctor was rather negligent then, looking at it now he did the old pinky toe test and that was it," he sets the file down and sighs out, "You see nowadays when we get a someone who has a double-jointed pinky toe we do a blood test to see if they have an active gene to fully confirm if they are quirkless or simply need a specific trigger, for example needing to eat sunflower seeds to use their quirk." 

Izuku perks up and looks at him with curiosity brimming in his eyes and Dr. Kishitani takes note of it and smiles and says, “I had a kid like that the other day, her quirk was a no show then about a month later she ate some sunflower seeds and when she spit them out they quickly grew into little flower creatures.”

Izuku went to take some notes of the rather interesting quirk but a look from his mother stopped him and with a cough, the doctor began speaking again, "Now to get back on track can you show me your quirk and explained how you awakened it.”

Izuku sucked in a breath and like that he flipped on his circuits the gentle warmth spreading throughout his body as he retrieved a small assortment of items from his pocket, he then looked up to see Dr. Kishitani looking intently at him. Izuku let out a small nervous cough and said, “Um, so far all I’ve figured out is that I can manipulate objects and make them tougher.”

Izuku then proceeded to demonstrate by shaping a little ball of clay into basic shapes and then throwing it on the floor making it deform against the tile a moment later he picked it up and reshaped it into a ball and then applied reinforcement to it repeating the throw but it cracked the tile instead. Izuku paused and then quickly said, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that.”

Dr. Kishitani waved it off and said, “Don’t worry about it happens all the time it’s not even that bad last week I had a kid that a density increasing quirk that kept going off every time he sneezed he left tiny footprints everywhere," he paused and then continued, "So can I see that for a moment,” he then pointed to the clay ball.

Izuku then retrieved and gave it to the doctor who then rolled it around getting a feel for it and asked him to undo what he did. He did so by dispersing the magical energy and gave it back to the doctor who then proceeded to squish it a moment later he said, “Neat quirk you got there Izuku.” He then asked a couple of questions about how it feels, if he gets any side effects from overuse, and if he had other effects he could do.

Izuku then answered his questions.

“It feels warm when I use it.”

"Ah, I did overuse it a couple of days ago I just felt really tired and drained."

"Umm, I'm not sure but if it's anything like what my ancestor quirk then a lot.”

The doctor perked up at the mentions of Izuku’s ancestor and asked, “Oh, so you have a quirk similar to a relative then.”

Izuku nodded and then his mother answered, "Yes he does, and it would explain about some of the rather odd objects that we have had in the family."

The doctor blinks and asked, “Oh so that’s why he said ancestor then, do you know what their quirk was then.”

She shook her and said, "No, we don't but I have an example you can look at," she then pulls out Tora Shinai from its bag. At the sight of the Shinai, Dr. Kishitani jerks and pulls a scalpel from somewhere, and Izuku's eyes are drawn to it instantly an odd aura surrounds it but before he can gleam anything more the doctor puts it away and then apologizes for his actions while his mother said that it can have that effect on people. Izuku can see the phantom image of Tora resting on the blade looking intently at the doctor before it fades back into the shinai.

Dr. Kishitani then looks at the shinai cautiously as if it would bite him which it probably would and asked a few questions about it such as how old it was, if it has any strange effects and if it contributed to Izuku's quirk awakening.

His mother paused in thought and then answered his questions, "Well it is about roughly 200 years old I believe and given that a normal shinai gives out after about a year it has something going on with it but when I use it I feel a bit stronger, faster, and my instincts seem better, and Izuku can tell you the rest." 

The doctor’s observation of Tora lingered for a moment before turning to Izuku and waiting patiently for his answer. Izuku took a breath and replied, "When we went to the dojo at my grandparent's home my mom handed it to me to see what would happen given that when she uses it she gets stronger and when I held it I felt something 'click' I guess and afterwards I awakened my quirk.”

The doctor then asked, “So how would you describe your quirk awakening then Izuku.” 

“I would describe it as when you jumpstart a car I guess,” Izuku replied rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The doctor’s eye’s narrowed in thought and he then said, “I think your analogy fits rather well then, as I see it your ancestor used their quirk to create this ‘shinai’ and their leftover energy would have jumpstarted your own.”

Izuku nodded at that as the doctor asked if they had a name and description picked out, he then complimented him at the name and pulled out some forms for them to go and sign for quirk registration.

After the Midoriya's finished the paperwork he asked if they would like a quick check-up before they leave.

“So, before you go would the two of you like a quick checkup it will only take a few minutes with my quirk.”

Izuku perks up at that and quickly asked what his quirk is, "Oh do you have a diagnostics type quirk then doctor."

The man blinked and then replied, "I do have a diagnostics quirk Izuku," he then showed his hands which had small round pads at the end of each finger, “You see anyone I touch with these pads on my fingers I gain information on their health, the longer I hold them the more information I get.”

"Wow that's a great quirk for a doctor, I bet it comes in handy a lot at a hospital," Izuku said excited about learning of a new quirk.

“Oh, it is very useful, now let’s get your checkup done shall we,” he said as he motioned for Izuku to sit down. A few minutes later both Izuku and Inko were given a clean bill of health with just minor recommendations for a more calorie-rich diet if Izuku's quirk began using more energy as he got older.

The Midoriya’s left the hospital and returned home glad there visit to the doctor was fruitful and significantly better than their last one.

OMAKE: Interesting patient

Shinra Kishitani opened the door to his home and made way to see his lovely wife to tell her about the most interesting patient he had received to date. Oh, how he loved being a doctor it satisfied his intense curiosity of quirks and various supernatural phenomena, but nothing could quite compare to his darling Celty. He slid into the living room and yelled out, “Celty, I’m home!!!” and goes to hug the headless rider.

_“How was your day Shinra,”_ She typed out.

“Oh, it was great Celty I had the most interesting patient today,” he replied

_“Must be something to get you this excited.”_

He nodded and moved to sit on the couch and began to explain his day, “Yes he is, age 10, initially registered as Quirkless but ‘awakened’ his quirk over the summer,” he paused for dramatic effect, “But he’s a magus, I wasn't sure at first but by the end, I was certain especially when I used my quirk on him to double-check."

_“A magus really, why would a magus go to register their quirk that late.”_

He nodded at that and said, “Yes it would be odd for a magus family to wait that long, but I believe he’s a first-generation magus and a true one at that.”

_“A first-generation true mage, are you sure, you know how rare they are.”_

“He is but his family definitely has ties to the supernatural given that they brought a cursed weapon to demonstrate how it could have caused his awakening, it is possible though the magical energy I was picking up off that thing was pretty intense and the Saika blade reacted to it as well so it might have a yokai or familiar bound to it.”

_“_ _A cursed weapon really.”_

“Yeah it was a shinai though, but I didn’t want to touch the thing at all I felt it would bite my hand off or something.”

_“So, what else happened.”_

He paused and then shivered in an overexaggerated manner, “Oh yeah at the end when I told him about my quirk the look in his eyes freaked me out a bit, it was like I was on the operating table and he was giving me an autopsy, and then his quiet mumblings I picked up were scary he was running through theories on how my quirk could work and he got most of it right.”

She looked at him, well as good as she could without a head and he got the impression that she was raising an eyebrow and she typed out, _“Isn’t that what you do though, you got better but I distinctly remember you wanting to dissect several different people whey you were younger and I hear your mumbles about quirk theory.”_

He pouted at her and said," But this is different though it's fine when I do it but when someone does it to me it's creepy."

_*Silence*_

_“So, do you like the kid or find them creepy.”_

He smiled at her and said, “Oh, I do like the kid and I think we could get along great,” he stood up and made way for the kitchen, “now I’m going to get something to eat.”

As he walked to the kitchen Shinra’s grin was full force wondering what his newest patient would come up with to stretch the definition of their ‘quirk’ in the future as he distinctly remembers them talking about hero work.


	9. Frayed Bonds

Katsuki scowled as he stalked through the halls tuning out the sounds of the extras as he’s done since he was five. He paused as his ears picked up on some extra saying he trained his quirk over the break and that he will be a hero in no time, he focused on his sound and found it pathetic and so he glared at the kid for insinuating that he was on his level. The kid flinched and so Katsuki continued walking, the nerve of this extra to think that he was Hero material, only HE had what it takes to be a Hero from this dump.

His scowl deepened as he made his way to the classroom meaning he will hear _Deku_ again, _the all-consuming silence in an ocean of noise_. He hated Deku because he ~~Scared~~ infuriated him, his gaze that felt like he was picking you apart piece by piece, and his casual mutterings of strengths and weaknesses and everything that makes up a person as if he knows you better than you know yourself, it ~~Terrified~~ enraged him. sparks crackled in his palms at the thought of Deku, the freak that had no sound when everyone else did even that old quirkless lady at his favorite Chinese restaurant has a sound, as small and muted as it was, a small crackling ember compared to his explosive symphony.

He paused when he neared the door a new sound graced his ears, it was rather complex but simple at the same time the easiest way he could describe it was a relaxing camp scene a crackling fire, a gentle breeze, the calm bubbling of a creek, the steady thrum of the earth, and something that tied them together, it was one of those weird esoteric sounds. He stood there reveling in the relaxing song for a moment and was soon snapped out of it by the bell. Realizing he will be late if he stands about any longer, he heads into the classroom ears twitching to locate the song coming from . . . DEKU.

He stares at Deku if confusion, frustration, ~~and relief~~. He huffed and stomped towards the nerd and tapped him on the shoulder to pull him from his damn notebook and said quietly, “You and me, the roof during lunch.”

Deku turned to look at him surprised and Katsuki flinched ever so slightly as he felt as if he was being dissected, it passed as fast as it came, and then the nerd nodded. Katsuki took his seat and for the duration of the class, he focused on Deku's sound, and as much as he hated Deku he enjoyed his song it was relaxing in comparison to the extras that made a sea of white noise. He eventually came to the conclusion that Deku had a quirk now, but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly it was everyone’s sound correlated to their quirks in some way or fashion but his had too many components to it. He mulled it over until the bell for lunch sounded, he shot a look to Deku who nodded and left his seat grabbing his bento and headed to the roof, Katsuki followed a moment later.

He opened the door to find Deku standing nervously on the roof, Katsuki took a moment to observe him finding him different than a month ago more confident in himself, better posture, and ready to move at a moment’s notice, _‘So, Auntie Inko has been training the nerd like the hag said then.’_ He walked up to Deku and watched as he squirmed a bit and said, “You have a quirk.”

He let out a strangled, “How did you know,” in surprise.

Katsuki huffed and said, “It’s not important, so what is it.”

Deku then began to mumble out about his quirk and Katsuki nodded along but scowled as the explanation didn’t seem quite right compared to the song he hears; nerd probably doesn’t know what all he can do then. Deku then pulled out a pencil took a breath and then Katsuki’s ears twitched as Deku’s song raised in volume. He watched as green circuit colored lines spread the surface of the pencil, the nerd then handed it to him and asked him to blow it up to which he obliged and flexed his quirk. He looked at the still intact if slightly charred pencil with a raised eyebrow then released a stronger explosion that shattered it, _‘That’s the kind of power I use to shatter concrete.’_ He thought in surprise.

Katsuki muttered, “Not bad Deku.”

The nerd then stood there gaping at him like a fish, as if he was incapable of giving compliments or something.

The two of them stood there for a few awkward minutes and it was then that Katsuki realized that this is the most relaxed he’s been in Deku’s presence since before his quirk came in. they stood there until the roar of Deku’s stomach broke the silence, the nerd looked bashful and then pulled out his lunch. Katsuki and Deku sat there in silence enjoying their lunches and made very awkward small talk.

“You have curry today too,” Katsuki asked.

“Ah, yeah I helped mom cook it yesterday and we made too much,” Deku replied.

“Same, spiciest batch we made yet,” Katsuki said gesturing to the very red curry.

“What kind is it,” Deku asked drooling slightly which reminded Katsuki that the nerd likes spicy stuff too.

“Mapo Tofu, want some,” He said as he watched the nerd twitch slightly and then proceed to nod happily.

“Sure, you can have some of mine if you want,” The nerd replied with a smile.

The bell rang some time afterward and they packed up their lunches and made way back to class. The two of them not sure what to do about the awkward tension that now rested between them. 

Katsuki spent the rest of the day thinking about Deku not sure what to feel about him anymore, his ~~Fear of the Unnatural~~ Hatred? Of him faded. Katsuki also realized this is the most comfortable he’s ever felt at school, probably since the _S I L E N C E_ was replaced with a calming song. He didn’t notice that the extras looked at him in confusion since he was lost in his thoughts.

Izuku wasn’t sure how his first day back at school would be like sure the usual silent jeers were there but he had long since learned to ignore them but what he was really worried about is Kacchan. He truly worried about Kacchan he was one of the few he could consider a _friend_ but even with him occasionally literally hunting him down, Izuku could never forget the _fear_ he saw in Kacchan’s eyes whenever he looked at him. He buried himself in his hero notes to distract him from that line of thought and put his newfound knowledge to use. So far it allowed him to start to piece together how some quirks function in detail, he itched to reach for Lord El Melloi’s book for clarification on something, but he left it at home for safety. He didn’t know how much time had passed until someone tapped him on the shoulder and said quietly, “You and me, the roof during lunch,” Recognizing the voice he turned to look at Kacchan in surprise. He looked at him and noticed his ears twitch slightly, ‘ _his nervous tick',_ and nodded in agreement.

Izuku was internally freaking out for the first half of the day with his thoughts running rampant about why Kacchan would want to speak to him this continued until the bell for lunch rang, he shot a look towards Kacchan who glared at him in a questioning way too which he nodded nervously.

Izuku stood on the roof of the school nervously he honestly liked to eat his lunch on the roof not many people went there, and the winds always relaxed him but today it did little to calm his frayed nerves. His thoughts went to the reason Kacchan told him to meet him on the roof. One such train of thought ended on the conclusion that he wanted a fight and even with his mom's summer boot camp Izuku didn't like his chances. Another more rational part of him concluded that Kacchan actually wanted to talk but that got squashed slightly under his anxiety.

His thoughts came to an abrupt stop by the sound of the door being opened and then proceeded to go back into overdrive when Kacchan walked up to him and just stared at him.

If he thought his mind was erratic before with Kacchan’s next few words it spiraled and so his mouth worked on autopilot and condensed all his rampant thoughts into a few words, “How did you know.”

A part of him got irritated at the blonde’s statement of it not mattering how he knew because the only people who knew were his mom, his grandparents, and his doctor. Izuku knew for certain that the only way he would know is from aunt Mitsuki, but his mom hasn’t talked to her recently. He went ahead and explained his ‘quirk’ to Kacchan, and the more analytical portion of his mind began to take note of his reactions such as his confused grimace and the twitching of his ears as if they are focusing on something.

Izuku finished his explanation by taking out a pencil and applying reinforcement to it and asked Kacchan to blow it up to show its newfound durability what he didn’t expect was the compliment, Kacchan hardly ever complimented anybody let alone him so he stood there gaping at him for a moment.

The rest of his day was odd given the fact he sat and ate lunch with Kacchan, and he didn’t get exploded. He even had a rather amicable conversation with him, and he got to eat auntie Mitsuki’s Mapo Tofu. He still didn’t know why he had a brief moment of terror when Kacchan said Mapo Tofu, he loves spicy food it’s one of the things he inherited from his dad.

Izuku had spent the rest of the day picking apart the mystery that is Kacchan. He was walking home when the pieces slowly came together from his day of observation. One of the easiest observations was that Kacchan wasn’t as tense as he usually was, he didn’t snap or glare at anybody at all today apart from him a few times and even then, they weren’t as heated as usual. The other would be his eyes when he looked at him, he didn’t see any fear just confusion and a hint of appreciation? Thirdly were his ears, he picked up their twitching a lot today and he was beginning to think they were more than a nervous habit. He arrived home greeted his mother and headed to his room and continued his train of thought. He plucked an older version of his hero notes from his bookshelf and leafed through it finding his entry on Kacchan. 

_‘Quirk’_ No

_‘Physical ability’_ No

_‘Adaptations?’_ Yes

_‘Eyes are adapted to handle bright sudden flashes and recover faster than average.’_ No

_‘Enhanced hearing?’_ Yes

_‘Adapted to handle the sound of his explosions and other loud noises. Complained about too much noise when it isn’t that loud, High sensitivity? Talked about weird noises like fire or running water?’_

Izuku set down the journal and began to remember it was around the time Kacchan’s quirk manifested is when he began to complain about people making weird noises and when he started avoiding him with fear in his eyes. Those times were always a bit hard to remember as it was after his diagnosis and everybody started treating him differently, well apart from his mom.

Izuku also needed to find out how Kacchan knew he had a quirk as it wasn’t obvious at all. At that thought something clicked _‘Hearing, Sense, detect.’_

Izuku reached for one of his magecraft books and flipped to the chapter detailing how one can detect mystical effects. He knew he could detect magical effects through sight, and it allowed him to see ‘more’ than most people and that it only got stronger after he opened his circuits so who’s to say it can’t happen to people when their quirks come in. He reread the section on the senses about how it can manifest in people and how it varies in strength from barely noticeable to scarily potent.

_‘The detection of magical effects is usually tied to one’s senses not directly but as a form of synaesthesia and can vary in power from as simple as noticing an odd scent in the air to being able to see the immaterial._

_This ability can be cultivated or artificially created but there are rare few born with the natural talent for detecting magical effects and as such can display special abilities._

_The more common variant of this belongs to sight or rather mystic eyes if the effect is potent enough. However not all mystic eyes fall under detection and their effects can vary._

_The cases of other senses are rare and far between and as such are not given a general classification. There however are notable examples such as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and his exceptional hearing that was rumored to allow him to hear and distinguish any and all sounds, even that of the soul. It is what allowed his musical magecraft even greater heights.’_

Izuku reread that last bit, _‘even the soul,’_ he flipped through his notes on Kacchan again and checked about the weird sounds he complained about.

_Crackling of embers, the bubbling of water, whispering winds, rumbles of the earth, and nothing from me._

Could Kacchan hear people’s affinities? If so that explains a lot, but why did he hear nothing from him, was it because he was quirkless, but he heard him today that’s how he figured out he had a ‘quirk’.

Izuku contemplated his findings and decided to wait and see if Kacchan showed any other signs. He also entertained the idea of confronting him about it but didn’t want to get exploded, maybe one day.

The next few weeks of school were odd for everybody not just Izuku given that Kacchan’s outburst were now far and in-between. Although after a week he returned to his usual crass and blunt attitude he was mostly relaxed and amicable, well as much as he can be but a definite improvement. He also didn’t get chased anymore, now Kacchan just appeared in his hiding spots with a smug grin. Izuku didn’t know if he preferred getting hunted down like an animal if it meant he could enjoy his lunches in peace again but the occasional lunch with Kacchan wasn’t too bad given that he shared his delicious spicy food even if the conversations were just as awkward as the first time. Now he could reasonably say Kacchan was his friend again but five years of bullying doesn’t just go away in one awkward meal so the tension was still there and remained that way for the foreseeable future given that apologizing was not a thing that Kacchan did easily.

OMAKE: The Dreaded Shinai

Katsuki sat at the dinner table enjoying his dinner when the hag asked about his day. He paused and mulled it over for a bit and said, “It wasn’t that bad, and the nerd finally got his quirk.” He then resumed eating ignoring the sputtering of his parents.

"Little Izu-Kun did, how did that happen,” Asked the hag.

"He said something about a shinai being made with his ancestor's quirk doing something to him," he said as he grabbed a drink from the kitchen. He believed the nerd about that; He knows enough about quirk theory sitting next to the nerd to understand his ramblings. He turned back to look at the ashen face of his mother and the worried grimace of his father and scowled in confusion.

“What,” he said in frustration.

His mother started crying about how 'little Izu-Kun is going to be a delinquent and about how he's going to become a beast.’

Katsuki not wanting anything to do with the situation quickly gathered up his plate and dashed to the kitchen to wash up his things and made a hasty retreat to his room.

A few minutes later he hears a knock on his door to which he looked at cautiously before his father spoke up, “It’s me Katsuki, can you let me in.”

He grumbled and opened the door for his dad.

"So, do you want to what happened earlier?"

“No.”

"Really, not even a little."

“No.”

"Are you sure?"

Katsuki glared in a random direction for a minute before muttering, “Ok.”

His dad smiled and told him about how his mom and Deku’s mom grew up in the same town and that Deku’s mom was a bit of a ‘troublemaker’ when she was younger and that she liked to fight and how she used a shinai as her main weapon. He told him a few stories about auntie Inko, and he didn’t think he would look at her that same way again. Katsuki knew she was strong given that she had a song and not a sound like other extras, but he didn’t think she was ‘The Queen’ of her town. The thought of the nerd training with her and becoming strong didn’t sound too bad, a proper rival someone to push him to become better and stronger than ever. After an hour his father left and Katsuki couldn’t stop the savage grin from forming on his face he had a _Rival._

**A.N.** I know most people don’t like Bakugou, but I wanted to have an early ‘redemption’ arc and give a somewhat believable reason to his disdain for Izuku, so I framed it as fear and Bakugou is one to kick his fears in the teeth. For those wondering why, he’s a kid and he relies on his hearing a lot to find and categorize people so when everyone makes a sound except Izuku he singles him out. As for the reason why Izuku had no sound its because Izuku before circuit activation completely blended in with the ambient sound as his alignment made him balanced instead of leaning towards any other element like most people and after circuit activation his sound became more pronounced to the point Katsuki can hear it.


	10. Bathtubs, Books, and Bruises

The months flew by for Izuku and he steadily began to improve his magecraft, but his studies truly picked up once he learned Thought Acceleration and Memory Partition, however, he did have a bit of difficulty learning them initially.

**[ Izuku sat at his desk reviewing the process of performing Thought Acceleration and after some deliberation began the spell. A moment passed and he didn’t feel any different and his thoughts seemed to appear at the same rate. Did he mess up the spell then, he went to review the process once more and then realized his arms wouldn’t move. He began to freak out internally as his body wouldn’t respond to his commands.**

**Izuku appeared to be sitting at his desk with a thousand-yard stare just looking at nothing, a bit of drool escaped his mouth. He sat like this for an hour trapped in his own body but to his good fortune, his mom came in to tell him dinner was ready and noticed his state.**

**“Izuku are you all right.”**

**She then looked on his desk and saw a note.**

**_“Mom if you see this and I don’t respond to anything just nudge me and it should knock me out of the trance.”_ **

**She nodded and then proceeded to bop her son on the head who then immediately let out a sigh of relief.**

**"Thanks, mom, I kind of messed up,” Izuku said as he massaged his now aching head.**

**“Izuku, be careful when you practice your magic stuff, I won’t always be here to knock some sense into you,” She said with a concerned look.**

**Izuku let out a nervous laugh, “I’ll try my best.”]**

He eventually did get it down with no repeats of the first incident thankfully, he did, however, zone out more often lost in thought and Kacchan complained that his mumbling was even faster than before, overall acceptable side effects. He ironed out the kinks after about a month and so began to set up Memory Partition to take full advantage of his accelerated thought. He was more meticulous this time around with no overt slip-ups, but it did take a bit to get used to.

**[ Izuku once again sat at his desk with his book open reviewing a spell that affected his mind, this time however he was better prepared and had double, triple, and quadruple checked the process. Memory Partition greatly appealed to him for multiple reasons one such was a way to filter out his supercharged thought process by breaking it up into different independent trains of thought. He may have also considered it so he can talk without mumbling out his every thought, so instead of potentially blurting out his magecraft research it would be completely confined to his mind** **(hopefully).**

**After half an hour had passed Izuku felt the spell take hold and winced as his head began to ache, he hoped it worked this time. _‘Did it work, I should get some pain killers, I better check the book again,’ _He paused at that _‘ Ha success, it worked.’ _He winced as his head ached, better get the painkillers then. **

**He went to grab a glass of water and bumped into his mom.**

**“Oh, hello Izuku do you need me to bop you again,” she asked looking at him closely.**

**“No, I should be good, I’m fine mom,” is what he wanted to say but what came out was a garbled amalgamation of his two trains of thought. He blinked, “Ah AH,” he said clearly both partitions working as one for a second.**

**His mom looked at him with narrowed eyes and he quickly said, “Don’t worry I can fix it, it’s alright mom I got it,” Once again his statement was a garbled mess, he then began to laugh nervously as his mother loomed over him hand raised in the air. **

**Izuku rubbed his head as he waited for the painkillers to kick in, not for the ache his spell had done, but for the chop he had received from his mom that somehow knocked something into place so he could speak normally again.]**

It had taken a few weeks to perfect memory partition and in the meantime, he decided against adding any more partitions until he got the hang of having the two separate trains of thought. He did have to deal with people making fun of his occasional garbled speech when he lost focus, but it was nothing new just another thing for people to talk about behind his back. He however did notice that Kacchan appeared irritated whenever they made fun of him being quirkless, and it was then he realized he hadn’t notified the school he now had a ‘quirk’.

Kacchan had questioned him about it one day while they ate lunch, “Oi, Deku why haven’t you told the extras about your quirk, you just going to let them continue to walk all over you.”

Izuku set down his chopsticks and let out a sigh, he looked up and replied, “Honestly, I don’t really care what they think at this point, even if they did a 180 and tried to be friends I still wouldn’t tell them.” He took a drink of his tea and muttered out, “It’s not like they would be real friends anyway.” At that Kacchan twitched and his scowl deepened, and he nodded slightly in agreement.

They both knew the only people they could consider actual friends were each other, even if Katsuki vehemently refused to acknowledge it. Katsuki knew his ‘friends’ were just people sucking up to him so they can reap the benefits one day and the only friend he actually had was Deku even if he had treated him horribly beforehand due to his previous _FEAR_.

After that, they continued their lunch in silence.

The rate at which Izuku learned his magecraft picked up significantly and he felt confident enough to start a small project, he planned to replicate the healing array he picked up from the hot springs at his grandparent’s house. Over the course of two months, he picked apart the array and made adjustments so he could use it on their bathtub. First, he adjusted the part that drew magical energy from the nearby leylines, given that the nearest leyline is quite far from the house he found another method of powering the circle using gems and while he would have to charge up the quartz every few uses it was better than nothing. He honestly flipped out a bit when rummaging through the trunk for reference material about a month ago, he had discovered a sack full of various jewels that he then showed to his mom who proceeds to give them a wide-eyed look stating that they were _very_ high quality and expensive cuts. After that incident, he decided to invest some of his study time in jewel magecraft and he was glad he did as it solved his power problem for the array.

The second problem was that the array was designed to take advantage and multiply the healing power of hot springs, so he studied up on what made hot springs do what they do. By the end of his study session he had a small shopping list of the required materials.

It took a few weeks, but he did it. Izuku stared at the adjusted circle now etched into the bottom of the tub in pride and went to test it.

First, he started the bath, a nice hot temperature so the minerals would dissolve nicely.

Second, he grabbed the container holding a various mix of minerals that have been charged with magical energy and dropped a scoop into the bath.

The bath briefly glowed green.

Lastly, he grabbed a decently sized clear quartz crystal that glowed internally with a faint green light and laid it against a smaller circle that resided on the edge of the tub. With that, green lines stretched from the smaller circle and connected to the main circle making it glow gently.

Izuku watched as the main circle pulsed every once in awhile releasing healing energies into the water and smiled.

Izuku then called to his mom that arrived in the bathroom and then looked at the glowing tub, “Izuku, why is the bathtub glowing.”

"Oh, I made it act like the hot springs back in Fuyuki, now it can soothe aches and pains and speed up recovery," Izuku explained happily.

Her eyes gained a sharp glint and her smile had a bit too many teeth, "Oh, just like back in Fuyuki huh, just in time too."

“In time for what,” He asked nervously.

Her expression returned to its usual calm and she replied, “Oh, don’t worry about it I’ll tell you soon,” she then leaned over the tub observing the gentle glow, “So how does it work Izuku.”

Izuku perked up and began to explain how to operate the new and improved bathtub and showing her where the mineral mix and spare quartz was kept. After his mom left, he decided to test out the bath and took a dip. He let out a content sigh as he felt his muscles loosen and relax. If he compares it to the actual hot springs, he would say it's about a fourth as effective which isn't that back all considering his limited resources. He leaves the bath refreshed and heads to his room to begin studying more magecraft.

Izuku was a bit giddy as he decided to reward himself for completing his project by starting his studies on runes. He still remembered the flashing script that appeared on his mom’s coat and about how much punishment it could take given the memories he retrieved from Tora and was excited about potentially creating something like that. He grabbed the book from the trunk and looked at the cover.

_‘Rune Magecraft Primer’ by Bazett Fraga McRemitz_

He flipped it open and noticed there was a note on the first page.

_If you are reading this, I hope you appreciate it and know the only reason I am agreeing to write this is that these two idiots have saved my ass time and time again. A favor is a favor, so this book here will be a primer on how to use Rune Magecraft so don’t go expecting any family secrets._

Izuku then began to read the book with it describing the origins of runes and the type most used in the modern era even including that they are generally unpopular for some reason.

After reading for the better part of the night Izuku decided he liked runes a lot, they had everything you wanted in a power. From combat to healing, defense, and quality of life capabilities. Izuku initially didn’t understand why runes were looked upon unfavorably but as he continued to read the primer for them, he connected the dots on why. They were useful for everything except research, to his understanding the average magus is a researcher first and foremost and will fall back on their family’s craft for their needs, so they would have no need to study something that wouldn’t help on their path to the Root. Izuku, on the other hand, cared not for the Root he just wanted to help people and if runes helped him on his path then he will learn them.

Runes were simple and complex at the same time and rely heavily on intent for example the rune _I: Isa_ at its base can create ice but with the correct intent and power can be used to slow or stagnate time. There are many ways to use runes and it was vital to understand the meaning of every single one if one wanted to truly master their usage and Izuku felt determined to do so. Plus, the idea of throwing around the elements would satisfy his childhood dreams.

It was a week later when his mom told him to be ready to go out after school but for what she didn’t specify. So here he was sitting in the living room playing with Yatta while he waited by throwing some berries in the air for him to catch. The bird certainly grew since they brought him home and not just in size but in intelligence.

“Again, again little green,” Yatta squawked.

He knew an animal having a quirk made it more intelligent but add that to the already high intelligence of crows and well you get one smart bird. Izuku threw another berry and watched as Yatta swooped from his perch to nab it midair. Izuku was still surprised at how fast Yatta picked up speaking even if it was rudimentary.

Their fun came to an end when his mom walked into the living room in her tracksuit with Tora’s carrying bag strapped to her back.

"Alright, let's get going.”

And so, the Midoriya family made their way out into the city enjoying the crisp chilly air of December. They arrive at their destination after a short ten-minute walk and Izuku takes note of how familiar it is, _‘This is where Kacchan liked to take us for adventures… and where he yelled at me for trying to help him.’_

Izuku notes that the fence is new and various signs declaring it private property are scattered throughout the length of the fence. He remembered that it was rather run-down before maybe they fixed it then. He then saw his mom move towards the gate and shouted out, "Wait mom this is private property we can't go in there."

“Oh, we better well be allowed in here since it’s my property,” She said as she retrieved a key from her pocket and unlocked the gate.

“EHH! since when,” He shouted in surprise.

She motioned for him to follow her through the gate and said, "Since about two months ago, I bought it and had it renovated so we can use it for training, and since you enchanted the bathtub that means we can train even more."

Izuku laughed nervously at how giddy she seemed at the prospect of training, don't get him wrong he liked training with his mom, but she can get a bit intense at best and bloodthirsty at worst. Izuku shivered as he remembered his moms' summer boot camp so much pain and soreness. He honestly wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for the hot springs patching him up day after day and now, he signed his own death warrant by enchanting the bathtub. 

Izuku followed his mother in and asked a question that was bothering him, “Mom you said you bought this place right as in this entire section of the forest.”

She nodded and he continued, “How… I didn’t think we had that kind of money; I mean we live in an apartment, so I assumed we are doing alright but not good enough to buy a plot of land like this!”

She paused and looked at him for a moment and said, "Izuku, you do remember we are a Yakuza family right, and not an ordinary one an old one that has survived and prospered in the age of quirks and Hero's," She smirked at him, "And besides how do you think we can afford all your limited edition All Might merchandise."

He flushed at that, “So mom how rich are we,” he asked in curiosity.

Her smirk now had a hint of mischief, “Oh… we may or may not own Kyushu.”

“The Island!!” He shouted.

“Well we did at one point, but we gave most of it back to the government, we do however own a majority of the land in the Oita and Kumamoto Prefectures," She said casually as if a single-family owning a third of one of Japans islands was normal. 

"Oh, Izuku don't worry the most the Fujimura family gets up to is keeping the peace, that's actually how we ended up owning Kyushu in the first place," She said placating her son, "When quirks first came around it was wild, crime and lawlessness were rampant and the Fujimura family stepped up and began to take territory to instill some semblance of normalcy and ended up taking control of the entirety of Kyushu on accident.”

Izuku listened with rapt attention on how his family had apparently taken control of one of Japan's islands on accident and was wondering how he never heard about it before, _“probably because the government covered it up,”_ the conspiracy nut in him thought.

They arrive in a clearing and his mom tells him to get ready for a little exercise which for her means training till he can’t move. He sighs in acceptance and takes off his sweater and begins stretching along with his mother.

His mom throws him a shinai she retrieved from the small shed sequestered at the edge of the clearing, "All right Izuku let's continue with your kendo lessons and when you get good enough, we will start with kenjutsu."

Izuku raises an eyebrow in confusion, “There’s a difference.”

She nods, “Kendo is more of a sport and _can_ be used in live combat but Kenjutsu generally refers to various sword styles developed for combat.”

They begin going through the kata and Izuku asks, “So why practice kendo then.”

“Kendo is a good basis to branch out from.” She breaths out after swinging Tora.

They continue like this for an hour and then move on to sparring.

Inko wipes some sweat from her brow, “Even after not practicing for a few months you still held up pretty well Izuku, but now that we can come here I expect you to start training again,” she then gulps down some water, “I want you to be as prepared as you can for when you start going to U.A.” 

Izuku nods in acknowledgment and determination grows within him as they begin sparring again.

The sun hangs heavy in the sky by the time they finish. Sweat, dirt, grime, and a bit of blood cover their forms as they pack up for the day. Inko lets out a satisfied sigh as familiar soreness spans her body, Izuku however winces with every movement his body not used to such intense exercise after months of light workouts.

On their trek back Izuku asked his mom if she knew any unarmed martial arts.

“Hmm, a little most of my hand to hand is what I learned from experience, why do you ask.”

“Oh… umm, there was a book about some kind of martial arts in the trunk and I was hoping you could help me with it.”

“Sure Izuku, I’ll help you as much as I can.” She said as she patted his head.

Izuku flushed, "Thanks, mom."

“No problem Izuku.”

A.N

I wanted to offer a reason on how Izuku could study magecraft so fast and didn't want to go the genius approach as canon Izuku while bright is by no means a genius that right goes to people like Momo, so I gave him Thought Acceleration and Memory Partition as a means to accelerate his learning and comprehension. For his path in magecraft, I decided Runes as they offer a varied skillset in a single branch of magecraft, but he will be picking up other things like jewel craft and others for utility (cough*glorified batteries*cough). He will end up more a spellcaster than a magus obviously as he cares more for helping people than research but will dabble because he likes quirks too much. As for the Fujimura owning a portion of Japan, if AFO can control the country due to the chaos of quirks popping up then Taiga’s spawn can accidentally control an island. I will be picking up the pace hopefully as I feel I have a pretty solid foundation for Izuku to grow from, and for those curious about me including Servants the answer is yes but not in the way you expect.

For those worried about Izuku being Op down the line the answer is yes for the mundane world, he will be about average for Moonlit world stuff, however, and one more note some people will be stronger than they were in canon due to a variety of factors i.e. magecraft training, executor training, various supernatural phenomena, etc.…


	11. Fathers return and Christmas Eve

A.N. I wrote the Omake before I finished the main chapter and it may end up being longer than the actual chapter, Oops.

The weeks went quick for the Midoriya family and Izuku was beginning to shape up again due to his mother's intense training and his side project with the bathtub was paying dividends already as it was the only reason he could operate like a normal human after the intense weekend workouts he and his mom go through. He was contemplating magecraft again on his walk home and was deciding if he should practice reinforcement or runes today, on one hand, super strength on the other fireball, his admiration to All Might won this time leaving Endeavor once again on the sidelines. He arrived home to find a second pair of shoes next to his mother's and his eyes widened when he realized who was home.

"DAD!!! Your Home!!!" He said running into the living room to find his father drinking a cup of hot coffee, who then smiled at the sight of him. Hisashi Midoriya stood at a respectable 180 cm (5'll) tall and had a rather athletic build for an office worker. His hair was a fluffy black mess similar to his sons and his eyes were pitch black coals that radiated warmth.

"Hey Izu, how ya doing," he was then startled by the tackle hug he received from his son. "Oof," he grunted at the impact and then returned the hug after setting his mug on the counter, "When did you get so big Izu, I remember when you were so tiny."

"I'm a big boy now dad," Izuku said as he puffed up his cheeks.

"Yes, yes you're a big boy now," Hisashi said struggling not to laugh at his adorable son.

Hisashi squeezed his son enjoying the embrace for a moment longer and then sets him down. "So, what have you been up to Izu, because if it's what your mom is telling me it's interesting."

Izuku froze up for a second and was then saved by his mom walking into the living room. "Hisashi I told you to wait for me before we talk about his 'Quirk'."

Hisashi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Alright then," he said in a placating manner.

The family then sat in the living room with Izuku and Inko on one side, Hisashi on the other and so Izuku began to explain about how he didn't really have a quirk, but he was capable of magecraft and surprisingly his dad took it well. Inko looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow and asked, "You're taking this rather well."

Hisashi leveled Inko with a dry stare, "Inko, dear I've known you for a long time, so I trust you on stuff like this and if Izuku says magic is real then ill believe him."

Inko was rather touched by her husband's belief in her and radiated a blinding smile that matched her sons.

"So got some neat tricks Izu."

In reply, Izuku pulled out a piece of paper and his pen whose ink he mixed with a little of his blood so he can channel his magical energy better and drew a single rune on the page, ᛊ and then spoke " _Sowlio_." The page caught fire in a rather dramatic manner and was quickly put out by his father, he probably should have gone with _Kenaz_ instead that rune is not as strong as _Sowlio_ for fire-making purposes. Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment trying his hardest to ignore his mom's dry stare.

"Izuku what did I say about making a fire in the house."

"To be careful," he mumbled out.

"Not bad Izu, at least it's better than my attempts to show off when I was younger," His dad joked.

His mom smirked, "Oh, yeah I remember you nearly torched my parent's house showing off a trick to my father."

"Hehehehe, it wasn't really that bad just a couple of tatami mats…so anything else Izuku," his dad said bringing the conversation back to him.

Izuku then showcased his non-fire based magecraft by reinforcing and altering various little knickknacks. 

After Izuku's small demonstration the family decided to eat dinner and afterward the two adults decided to go out for the night.

"All right Izu me and your mom are going out for a bit to catch up so don't burn the apartment down while we're gone."

"Okay have a good night," Izuku said waving off his parents as he retreated to his room to practice his craft for the night.

Inko locks the door on the way and then proceeds to pin her husband to the wall and whispers, "I am going to destroy you tonight."

Hisashi follows after his wife with a stupid grin.

15 minutes later the couple is left standing in the clearing where Inko trains with Izuku.

"You know, when you said you were going to destroy me this isn't what I had in mind, but I should have figured," Hisashi said as he began stretching preparing to spar with his wife.

"Hmm, if you give me a good fight, I might destroy you in the other sense too," Inko replied after tossing her jacket off to the side.

"You know how I was talking about that new Quick Gym that opened up near my apartment in New York."

"Yes."

"Well, I happened to run into an interesting gym buddy that likes to spar, and man he's been pushing my limits."

"Ohhh, tell me more," She said eyes sparkling.

Hisashi draws his tanto from the sheath he keeps hidden on his lower back, "Well his name is Klaus, and the guys huge but apparently he's the baby of the family." He gives his tanto a few practice swings, "And he prefers hand to hand but his quirk is no joke when he uses it."

"Oh, what is it," She says as she puts on her ammo belt.

"It's blood manipulation and he has some great control over it, but apart from that the guys really strong and hits like a truck."

"So, what does he do, is he a hero."

"He is kinda, I think he's one of those international types and he's in New York investigating something."

"Is he nice?" She pulls out three heavy shots and prepares to launch them.

"Oh yeah, the mans a puppy at times." His eyes light up and he exhales a fiery breath.

With a battle cry, Inko launches her heavy shots to which Hisashi dodges, the impacts cratering the earth and shattering a nearby tree.

Hisashi lets out a roar and a gout of flames follows to which Inko jumps out of the blast zone.

Hisashi is quick to close the distance in her distraction and swipes with his blade but Inko recovers and using the superior reach of Tora lands a blow on his arm causing him to miss the swing leaving him open for a vicious blow to the chest… if she didn't hear the telltale click of Hisashi igniting his flames and leaps away from the ensuing flash of fire. 

"You've gotten better at controlling that gas of yours haven't you," she says wiping away some sweat.

"Guilty as charged, I ended up asking my mom about it so I could surprise Klaus with it, only problem is I can't ignite anything while I set it up."

**Hisashi Midoriya**

**Quirk: Fire breath – He can breathe out and control a special highly combustible gas that only he can ignite either at will or with a click of his teeth if he's feeling dramatic. He's fireproof inside and out.**

"Care to demonstrate."

"Sure." He breathes out an almost clear gas that he wills to move and with a click of his teeth, it ignites into the shape of a heart.

"Oh, Hisashi that's sweet but ready or not here I come." She then leaps towards him ready to smack him into next week.

They continue their bout for the next half an hour, the small cuts and bruises begin to accumulate and so Inko decides to end it.

Inko lunges at Hisashi using her quirk to pull his blade away from him and then tackles him to the ground and then proceeds to kiss him.

"I think you've earned it," she whispers in his ear.

His stupid grin returns.

Back at the Midoriya's apartment Izuku having decided he was done for the night washes up and heads to bed. He drifts into a deep sleep and begins having an odd dream. Izuku looks around to see an infinite number of swords stabbed into a grassy plain, he turns and sees a man standing upon the lone hill in this world of blades and can't help but feel the man is familiar.

The man turns to him and says, "I think it's about time we had a talk Izuku Midoriya, you may call me Archer."

OMAKE: EraserHead's Christmas Eve patrol

In Aizawa's opinion he wanted to be at home right now bundled up in his pajamas and drink a steaming hot cup of coco, but crime never rests is what he would say but apparently, all the criminals decided to take Christmas eve off. So here he was left looking over various tips and complaints on one of the lesser-known Hero forums, it was handy as a lot of underground heroes frequented it and a handful of detectives in various cities posted neatly compiled reports on various happenings in their respective towns. He was scrolling through the list of complaints when one caught his eye due to the small moon emoji placed next to it, which usually signified it might be a _moonlighting_ request or something dealing with supernatural elements. He let out a sigh and stuck a juice pack in his mouth and slurped up the contents while he read the small report.

It was nothing serious just noise complaints every weekend for the past month… in a rather secluded location, he noted. While it wouldn't normally be an issue worth tagging for moonlighting being cautious was good when potentially dealing with the supernatural as it could be as simple as a couple of teens making a racket or a brazen amateur magus performing a ritual in the middle of town. He had one or two of those before and they fell flat under his quirk like any other criminal. He finished his juice pack and checked the address and leaped to the next nearest rooftop in the direction of his destination.

After 30 minutes of traversing through town and one mugging stopped later he arrived at his destination. He took a moment to observe his surroundings, two pairs of relatively fresh footprints in the light snow, one male and one female, size suggests adults or late teens, fencing was new and undamaged, the lock is secure and shows no sign of tampering. He narrowed his eyes and pulled on his quirk eyes flashing red… no bounded field as far as he can tell, he let out a sigh of relief and went to check off the request as a dud. He was preparing to leave when he heard a women's yell followed by the sound of heavy impacts and splinted wood and turned to look at the property again, a moment later he heard the roar of a male voice and a flash of light in the distance. Aizawa sighed but steeled himself as he prepared to investigate, he flicked his capture weapon at a nearby tree and promptly swung himself up to a large branch and leaped over the fence into the small forest of trees.

After a minute of silently leaping through the trees, he arrived at the edge of the clearing where he saw a pair of people fighting. He nestled himself in the nook of a tree with the best coverage and enough leaves left to hide his presence. He watched as the two fought and was oddly entranced by it, the women moved with the grace and ferocity of a tiger using her quirk(telekinesis?) in conjunction with her sword to control both the long and short ranges, while the man moved with a serpent-like fluidity and dominated the mid-range with his fire breathing quirk and his knife. It took him a moment to realize he had been watching them for a bit too long and was prepared to put a stop to it when the women lunged at the man disarming him and pinning him to the ground and proceeded to…kiss him.

Aizawa's eye twitched and he let out a sigh of frustration and relief, frustration because he spent the past half an hour watching some very violent foreplay and relief that it was just a couple with weird tastes and not two people out to kill each other. He made his way to leave as he didn't want to play voyeur anymore and nearly cursed when the branch supporting him cracked. He went very still as he felt a rush of wind and then a flash of fire utterly demolish the tree next to him, he didn't breathe, he didn't move until the couple continued their _ministrations_ long enough for them to be completely distracted.

Ten minutes had passed, and he was thankfully far away enough from the rather dangerous couple to let himself relax _'God I need a drink,'_ and that's when he felt the buzz of his phone vibration in his pocket.

_Mic_

He sighed and answered the call and grumbled, "Hizashi what do you want."

"Hey Shouta, what's got your panties in a twist you sound worse than usual."

"Nothing just had a weird patrol."

"Ohhh, that sounds like a story, maybe something to talk about over a drink with friends hmmm, how about that."

Aizawa contemplated this and decided it wouldn't hurt as he had the day off tomorrow anyway, "Sure." He then reveled in Hizashi's silence and preemptively placed his phone away from his head.

"EHHHHHHHH!!!, Really just like that, it's a Christmas miracle Nemuri." Aizawa then heard a short scuffle and a women's voice replied, "Heyyy, Shouta we are at the usual place so hurry up." The call went dead after that.

He looked down at his current attire and was once again glad he picked the rational choice of having a sensible hero outfit. He put his phone away and began walking to the usual bar.

A short while later he arrived at the bar and made way to his two longtime friends who then greeted him with slightly flushed smiles and tipsy laughter. He takes note of the empty mugs off the side and concludes they've been at this for a while. He grabs a seat and orders some beer and yakitori skewers from the waitress and turns to his friends to make small talk. Halfway through his skewers, Nemuri drawls out, "Neee, Shouta *Hic* Hizashi said you had a storyyy."

He looks at her and shoves a glass of water into her hands and says, "First sober up I don't want you calling me tomorrow because you forgot because you were too drunk."

She pouts but complies and like a true pro she sobers up quickly, "Alright lay it on us Shouta,"

He lets out a drawn-out sigh and begins to tell them about his jaunt of voyeurism omitting the moonlighting request as he's pretty sure they don't know about the supernatural and doesn't want to drag them into knowing about it.

By the end of his tale, the two of them are laughing their heads off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, I can't believe you sat there and watched them like that!!!!" Que Hizashi annoying all the other patrons.

"Oh, such Burning Passionate Love!!!" and Que Nemuri gushing about the couple that nearly turned him to ashes, these two are professional heroes the defenders of society but at times they are idiots, but they are his idiots.

He takes a swig of his drink and then nearly chokes on it at the sight of two people who just entered the bar. His friends noticing his predicament follow his gaze to the entrance of the bar and spot a couple heading to the bar hand in hand. The man and a woman appear beat up with their clothes disheveled and various dirt, tears, and burns staining the fabrics of the couple. The two turn to their choking friend and Nemuri whispers, "Is that the couple from earlier," Aizawa nods after recovering from his fit.

The three pros subtly watch the couple for a while, well as subtle as Nemuri's gushing about how cute they are, "Now that's true love right there, do you see the way they look at each other *sniffle* His warm smile as he drinks in her everything, why can't I find a guy like that." And now she's crying, it appears while he wasn't looking, she polished off two more mugs of beer and Nemuri was always an emotional drunk. He gives a look to Hizashi who nods in agreement and then the two of them each take an arm and drag their female friend out of the bar after paying their bill. They stand in the snow for a moment and thankfully Hizashi uses his quiet voice, "Hey do you mind if we crash at your place Nemuri isn't in any condition to get to her place and I don't feel like walking across town."

"Sure, she can take the bed I got my sleeping bag so couches free for you."

Hizashi grins at him and they trudge their way to his apartment.

He fishes around his pocket for his key and opens the door and the trio shambles into Aizawa's apartment. Nemuri having recovered on the journey lets out a yawn and collapses on Aizawa's bed and knocks out immediately. Hizashi kicks off his boots and meanders his way to the couch and pulls out Aizawa's favorite fluffy blanket and makes himself comfortable. Meanwhile, the owner of the apartment tends to his cat as he pulls out his sleeping bag. After getting his dose of cat pats he snuggles himself in his sleeping bag and looks out the window watch the snow gently drift down into the brightly colored street and thinks, _'Not the worst Christmas I've had,'_ he looks towards his passed-out friends and smirks, _'Another year with these idiots couldn't ask for a better gift.'_

Aizawa falls into a peaceful sleep, and not one moment later *SNORE* he and Nemuri crack open an eye and glare in Hizashi's general direction who turns in his sleep silencing his snores and _now_ the trio of friends fall into a deep _uninterrupted_ sleep.


	12. Discussion and Christmas

"I think it's about time we had a talk Izuku Midoriya, you may call me Archer."

Izuku observes the man that calls himself Archer, he is rather tall, has tanned skin, his white hair is slicked back, and has piercing steel grey eyes. The longer he looks at him the more familiar he seems, and like a lightbulb going off he has it, “Shirou Emiya.”

Archer stills and then sighs, “Just because you're correct doesn't mean you're right.”

Izuku tilts his head in confusion at that and Archer continues, “I both am and am not Shirou Emiya, if you wish to refer to me as either use Emiya but I prefer Archer.”

Izuku nods respecting his preference and then asks, “Where are we.”

"We are communicating through your dreams at the moment, I can do this because I have recently siphoned enough magical energy from you so that I can now communicate with you regularly.”

At that Izuku remembers the pendant he’s been wearing since the summer, “Oh so that’s what this was doing,” Izuku pauses and then continued as he put the pieces together, “So you’re in the pendant?”

"More or less I would have spoken to you beforehand but opening your circuits drained a large portion of my stored magical energy but due to the number of circuits you possess I was able to recharge at a decent pace.”

“Oh, that’s good…Umm, so what did you want to talk about.”

Archer looks to him and smirks, "I wanted to greet you and get to know my new Master.”

“Master,” Izuku whispers out in confusion, “Why are you calling me master Archer.”

“I call you master as I am a _Servant_ , even as diminished as I am in my current state.”

Noticing the emphasis on the word Servant, Izuku assumes he doesn’t mean butler, “What’s a Servant, Archer?”

"Servants are one of the highest level of familiars you can contract most take the form of Heroic Spirits or Heroes from ages past.”

“Heroes from the past… but wait weren’t you alive until recently?”

Archer grimaced but answered anyway in half-truths, “I am a special type of Heroic Spirit as I am from a parallel timeline and was only summoned because my previous master had a catalyst that could be used to summon me.”

Izuku had many questions mostly about what he meant by parallel timeline but held his tongue and nodded accepting the explanation and decided to ask another question, “So what did you mean by diminished.”

“I am but a small fragment of a Servant, at the end of a certain _event_ , I was to fade and return to the throne but I chose to assist my past self and in doing so I decided to place a fragment of my spiritual core in that pendant as a means of watching over him, however, I hadn't expected to regain consciousness." Archer decides he may one day tell him the truth of his origin and the Grail War but for now this child need not here of such bloodshed.

Izuku decides not to ask about this _event_ as Archer sounds like he doesn’t want to talk about it. He then studies the pendant and asked, “So what was it supposed to do.”

Archer looks at the pendant fondly, “Hmm, well it was supposed to bleed some of my experience over into him as a means to make him stronger, but the resonance between us allowed me to regain a sense of self, even if it took over two decades to do so.”

“Wait, has it been doing that to me?” Izuku asked in curiosity.

“Well yes, I’m sure you noticed how fast you picked up Structural Analysis, to even glimpse the history of an object would normally require years of practice,” Archer rubbed his chin in thought, “Although you may simply have a talent for it given how fast you absorbed the information.”

“Is that also why I’ve been compelled to cook lately?”

Archer then looked a bit flustered, “Well yes, it is, as cooking has always been one of the ways for me to unwind and I can’t help myself at times so I would give you advice subtly.”

"Huh, well that explains why I've improved my cooking so much in the last couple of months, thank you for the help.”

Archer centered himself but his cheeks still had a hint of pink, “Don’t mention it, it was my own selfish desire anyway," Archer then banished his blush and spoke seriously, "Now to solidify our contract so we can have a proper bond."

“What does that mean Archer?”

“It means we will have a more stable connection and can communicate easier.”

“Ah, okay…how do we do this then?”

Archer then gave a rough explanation on how to form a contract. “Are you ready then Master,” Izuku nods and takes a calming breath.

"I ask of you, Are you my Master," Archer said with fond reverence.

Izuku gulped nervously but clenched his fist and steeled himself, he then responds, "I am, please take care of me, Archer."

Izuku then felt the bond form between himself and Archer.

“And so, it is done, Servant Archer at your service.”

As soon as they finished the back of Izuku’s hand began to burn as a symbol etched itself into his hand and Archer felt a massive drain to his reserves.

“Ahhh!!” Izuku clutched his hand in pain.

Archer winced as he felt the energy leave him and his eyes widened as he looked to his master clutching his hand and moved to his side.

“Let me see,” Izuku complied and showed Archer his hand on and on it resided a symbol –{0}– , “Command Seals, how?” Archer spoke in confusion.

“Command Seals?” Izuku asked as the pain faded.

Archer's confusion continued but answered his question, "Command Seals are the mark of a master that is in control of a Servant, however, I didn't think they would form as in my current state I barely qualify as a wraith, let alone a full servant."

The two of them observed the command seals and Izuku noted it resembled All Might’s silver age symbol, and Archer noticed it resembled the command seals of his former master somewhat. Archer then began to analyze the seals and even with his limited ability found that the seals that engraved themselves upon Izuku are different when compared to a traditional seal. For one they are significantly weaker not even amounting to a fraction of the power of a true command seal but he can feel some of Izuku’s magical energy trickling into them so they may recharge then, if slowly. He judged the amount of energy in the seals versus what was drained from him and confirms about several months of his stored magical energy was transferred from him to the seals. After a minute the seals pulsed a deep red and then faded, however, Izuku can still feel them only a thought away.

“Hmm, well they aren’t true command seals however I would still be cautious about using them.”

"What do they do," Izuku asked absentmindedly rubbing the back of his hand. Archer paused thinking about it, "Think of them as a temporary power boost if you must." 

“Power boost?”

“Yes, normally command seals were used to give a boost to the contracted servant allowing them to go beyond their limits but they could be used for other things I believe if one is skilled enough.”

The world of blades shook and began to fade into motes of light, “Well, with the seals sapping my energy I can no longer maintain my connection with you like this, so for now it is goodbye Master.”

Izuku then quickly asked, “Wait how can I contact you from now on.”

Archer smirked as he and the world began fading faster, _“Well we can speak to each other like this from now on I simply lack the energy to maintain the dream, so once again goodbye Master have a good night,”_ Izuku eyes widened as he heard Archer’s voice in his mind and a moment later the world vanished in a sea of light, Izuku then fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

Izuku woke up several hours later and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then remembered his dream and with a thought, three red seals flashed on his right hand, "So it was real," the seals faded and Izuku tried to contact Archer, "How did it go," he mumbled out, _“Like this I think, Archer can you hear me.”_

Izuku then heard Archer’s voice reverberate around his head a moment later, _“I can Master, I hope you had a pleasant sleep.”_

_“Ah, I did…so how does this work,”_ Izuku got up and began to stretch while continuing his mental conversation with Archer.

_“Hmm, Well think of this as a standard familiar bond if inverted, as in my current state I have no way to interact with the world so I will be borrowing your senses to do so, but apart from that I will offer you advice but do note I am a rather poor magus.”_

_"Ok then well, I'm going to get cleaned up so talk to you later."_

_“Very well I will be here if you need me.”_

With that Izuku cut the connection and headed to the bathroom. Izuku entered the living room after getting cleaned up and found his father sitting on the couch watching, wrestling?

**“Samba Mask is preparing to launch their partner Bradaman into the air, can they counter the Tsar Missioners unbeatable technique or will they fall to the Mammoth Tusk Train!!!”** Shouted the horned commentator.

**“We will have to see Eric, so far it seems the Tsar Missioners has the Samba Sisters on the ropes,”** replied the more mild-mannered masked commentator.

**“You got that right Sal, And Here They Go!!!”**

**“BOUCLIER PRESENT DROP!!!”**

**“MONTJOIE! GOOOO!!!”**

**“We will crush them head-on!”**

**“MAMMOTH TUSK TRAIN!!!”**

**“Bradaman has started spinning rapidly what is she doing?!”**

***BOOOM** * The collision of the powerful moves leaves the ring a smoking crater **.**

**“The smoke is clearing…Who won!?”**

Two of the fighters remain standing the giant mammoth of a man and the petite twin-tailed wrestler.

**“It appears The Duchess and Samba Mask are down for the count, Mammoth King and Bradaman are the only ones still standing, will they end it!”**

**“Ah, Bradaman has blinded the Mammoth King and knocks him down for the count, the ref has called it, we have our winners The Samba Sisters continue to the finals!!!"**

Izuku doesn't know how long he stood there watching the wrestling match, but he is knocked out of his reverie by his father, "Hey Izu, how long have you been standing there."

“Oh, umm, right before the finishers I guess, so what is this.”

His father smirks, “I can’t believe you don’t know, its quirk wrestling, but I guess you like heroes more though.”

Izuku flushes at that, “So this is quirk wrestling I didn’t think it would be this intense.”

“Oh yeah this year’s Christmas tournament is intense, we can watch the older matches later if you want.”

“I would like that,” Izuku itched to take notes about quirk wrestling it seemed interesting especially how they used their quirks. Meanwhile, Archer was remembering fond memories of Rin and Luvia fighting with magecraft enhanced wrestling moves and martial arts, those thoughts turned even fonder as he remembered his past self was the one having to clean up the resulting mess.

It took him until breakfast was served to notice his parent's current state that being covered in bandages, he was going to comment on it but Archer recommended to leave it be, especially after he identified the rather _satisfied_ smile on Inko’s face. After a nice calm breakfast, the family now sat together in the living room observing the small pile of presents residing on the coffee table.

“Alright let me start us off, Inko I got you these,” he said as he handed Inko her gifts which when opened revealed a membership card to the new quirk gym that opened up downtown and several new tracksuits. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Are you telling me I’m fat Hisashi.”

His father then looked rather flustered, “No, not at all dear,” he then gathered himself, “The card is to the same gym that I go to I figured you’d like because they allow quirk sparring, and the tracksuits were recommended by Klaus, he said it’s one of the most durable brands out there.”

Inko hugged him, "I love it honey, thank you," she then grabbed her presents, "And here are your gifts dear."

Hisashi opened up his gifts and thanked Inko and then it was Izuku’s turn, “Alright Izu here you go,” Izuku then delicately opened the gift revealing the new limited-edition All Might poster the debuted during the summer, Izuku was speechless.

"Hope you like it Izu, it took me a while to track it down."

"I love it, dad."

“All right Izuku here’s mine,” Inko said as she gave her son a rather large wrapped gift.

Izuku then opened up the large gift revealing a rather large assortment of arts and crafts kits?

“I remember seeing you scrounge around for tools and what not so I thought this can help out.”

_“Not a bad idea when working on magecraft having proper tools is a must,”_ Archer chimed in throwing in his own two cents.

"Thank you, mom I appreciate it, umm I made you these I know it's not much but," he said as he handed his parents their gifts, small wooden charms that had several runes rather crudely etched into them, “There good luck charms,” He fiddled with his hands nervously, “There not that good but I worked hard on them so I hope you like them,” He was then brought into a group hug.

“Oh, we love them Izuku.”

"Yeah, it's great Izu."

Christmas day continued and the only odd thing happened to be that Yatta had made a nest out of the leftover boxes and wrapping paper and refused to leave it.

“No, my nest!” squawked out while pecking at Izuku’s hand.

“Come on Yatta, you have a better nest in my room anyway,” Izuku said rubbing the pain of his pecks away.

“No Little Green My Nest!” 

Izuku sighed and decided to pick up the stuff later when Yatta vacated his temporary nest. He sat on the couch and continued to watch the quirk wrestling matches that happened previously in the week with his dad.

“So, no go then Izu,” Hisashi said after sipping his drink.

“No, but he will get over it in a bit,” Izuku then reached for the bowl of chips.

_“Hmm, that little bird has a quirk right,”_ Archer asked.

_“Yatta? Yeah, he has a quirk it allows him to grow up to eight times his original size and he can control how big he gets,"_ he replied as he stuffed his face full of chips.

_"Do you plan to make him you're familiar in the future, he certainly has the proper qualifications for a powerful one given his intelligence and quirk.”_

Izuku contemplated his response for a moment, _“I thought about it after I looked up familiars after our contract and decided I will let him choose.”_

_“Good choice but I would do it sooner rather than later as he has the potential to become a rather strong phantasmal beast in the future and it would be easier to handle him before he becomes stronger than you.”_

Izuku paused, _“I’ll keep that in mind…So what do you think of the wrestling.”_

_“It’s not bad one of my friends back in the day combined her magecraft with wrestling techniques and she was rather good especially since her family specialized in combat, her matches with Rin were more entertaining though.”_

_“Oh, that reminds me do you know Bajiquan?”_

_“No, my specialization was with bladed weapons but I,”_ he paused and Izuku felt the impression that Archer shook his head,” _Rather the younger me sparred with Rin so I know enough to at least assist with your form.”_

_“Thanks that will help a lot.”_

And so, Christmas came and passed so to did New Years and now the family stands at the train station to see Izuku’s father off back to America.

“You have everything dear,” Inko said as she fussed over her husband.

“Yeah I do, I love the both of you and hopefully I’ll see you guys again soon,” The train chimed so that singled his departure.

“I love you too Hisashi, have a safe trip,” She then leaned in for one more kiss before he leaves.

"Bye, dad have a safe trip."

"I will see you later," The doors of the train closed, and they watched as it moved into the distance.

Izuku stood on the veranda and looked to the distance and smiled as he took in the sunset and hoped this next year will be better than the last and that he can get another step closer to his dream of being a hero.

Archer sat within his reality marble and shut off his connection to his new master and contemplated said person. Izuku was a simple boy who desired to be a hero to save people not because of an inherited ideal or some twisted survivors guilt like he did, but because that is what he wants to do and all he can see himself doing to live a full filling life, the two of them were similar but different. His thoughts drifted to this particular version of himself that lived out his dream and he was glad he could share in the experience…it was something he sometimes didn’t believe was real. He saw his past-self live his life as a hero until his body began to fail him in old age…old age a thing he would have never thought of himself experiencing. So, he was fine when he was tasked to guard the legacy left behind by Rin and his other self as he felt whole for the first time in eternity and if entrusting that once beautiful dream to another and guiding them on their own journey is something he has to do then he will do it so they won’t fall into the hell he once did.

His thoughts once again drifted to memories that he once believed to be gone but nearly a century of peace and nothing better to do he searched for them, the memories of his life from before he became a Counter Guardian and remembered a promise to his servant, one that lied forgotten for an eternity. Archer laid down on the grassy hill of his reality marble and drifted off to sleep basking in the glow of a blade he treasured above all and thought,

_“Are you still waiting for a fool such as myself,”_

_“Artoria.”_

A.N. Sorry for the late chapter but I was busy farming the Christmas event on FGO and I ended up at 235 lotto boxes opened. So, I hope you don’t mind the Christmas chapter a day late. Oh, and next chapter is when I pick up the speed hopefully.


	13. Omake - Back in the Big Apple

Hisashi stepped into his apartment dropped off his luggage and proceeded to pass out until morning and when he awoke, he was surprised at how good he felt. Normally the jet lag would have him feeling sluggish for a while, but he felt great he then peered down to his wrist where a crudely made charm bracelet rested and smiled and remembered his son’s gift. He had asked Izuku if he could make his Christmas present into a bracelet so he could wear it around and he went and used Inko’s gift to make it, he even went the extra mile and added more charms to it and said they were for general health and whatnot. Hisashi was still wrapping his head around magic being real at times but thankfully his son was willing to explain the basics and show him more examples, his favorite being Izuku throwing around fireballs, which made him have a little bit of fatherly pride as he remembered when he did the same at Izuku's age. His second favorite however was the bathtub, he was rather grateful for that nifty tub especially after Inko ran him ragged in the battlefield and the bedroom. Everything considered he had a great vacation and can't wait to visit again when he can get time off, maybe in the summer he wouldn't mind seeing Inko's folks again in Fuyuki.

He left his apartment gym bag in hand and headed to the gym. Hisashi stares at the sign again for the umpteenth time he still found the name of the gym odd I mean who calls a gym 'The Hyena', well at least its facilities are top-notch even if the membership is a bit steep but it's not like he was hurting for money and neither was his family. After changing into his workout clothes, he runs into a familiar figure pounding away at the reinforced heavy bag and smiles as he approaches one of his friends.

“Hey Klaus, how was your New Year’s.”

The man pauses his flurry of punches and turns to greet Hisashi with a small smile. Klaus Von Reinherz was a large man standing at a height of 201cm (6’7) and was built like a brick wall, he has red hair, sideburns, and has a pair of green eyes, his most notable feature was his prominent lower canines.

“Ah, Hisashi it was good, and I see you returned from Japan, how was your family,” Klaus replied as he wiped away his sweat.

"They're doing great, and I got my wife those tracksuits you mentioned, and they held up great."

Klaus perked up, “That’s good I assume you tested them out in a spar then.”

Hisashi let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his head, “Yeah we did… I did surprise her a bit though, testing those new moves out on you really helped out a lot.”

Klaus's eyes were drawn to the charm bracelet and narrowed in inspection, "I see I'm glad I was of some assistance, but I can't help but notice your new bracelet."

“Oh yeah, my son made it for me, he said it was a good luck charm.”

Klaus' eyes lingered on the bracelet for a moment, "I see that's a wonderful gift, Oh and before I forget I probably won't be able to come to the gym as often as I did last year, as recently an associate of mine finished his work elsewhere and will be joining me for my work in the city so we will be rather busy," Klaus then looks to the nearby wall clock, "In fact, he should be here soon for a quick spar, would you like to watch."

"Oh, sure, and as much as I like working out with you your work is important, so I understand.”

Klaus smiles, “Well we still have a bit of time do you want to go through the usual sets then.”

“Sure, I got to burn off the Christmas weight anyway.”

After about an hour of working out, Hisashi and Klaus arrive at the entrance of the gym and waited for Klaus' associate to arrive, and not five minutes later a sharp dressed man walked into the gym and makes his way to Klaus.

"Steven it's good to see you again."

“You too Klaus, and who might this be.”

“Ah yes this is Hisashi Midoriya, he’s been my gym partner this past year.”

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm Steven A. Starphase," Said man was about as tall as Hisashi, had short black hair, and had a thin scar that ran along the left side of his face.

"It's good to meet you too Steven."

Klaus looked at the time and grunted, "Well it's about time for the sparing rooms to open so are you ready Steven."

"Oh, want to see if I lost my touch, Klaus, very well lead the way then."

The three men then made way for the sparring rooms and the main reason membership cost so much as these rooms were made to accommodate even the strongest of quirks and any repairs were rather costly. Steven whistled out, “I can see why you recommended this place, the Edelfelt really do run a quality business.”

Klaus cracked his neck and pulled out his knuckleduster, “You ready Steven.”

Steven raised his right leg and an icy fog began to emanate from the sole of his shoe, "Let us begin."

What followed was one of the most intense spars he’s seen, Steven had a kick based fighting style and would form a pillar of ice to attack or defend with but… Klaus would power though with his fists every time, Hisashi knew Klaus was a force of nature once he got going and as long as you kept him at a distance you would be fine until he gets serious of course then all bets were off.

Steven huffed, "Well you certainly improved since the last we fought," he then takes a glance towards Hisashi, "Your sparing partner that good."

Klaus smirks, “He is, and he only gets stronger the more we fight, but enough for a warmup how about we get serious then.”

Steven nods and Hisashi feels the air shift as if it became charged and he recognizes it as the feeling when Klaus truly starts to get serious.

**“Brain Grid Blood Battle Style,”** Intones Klaus as his Knuckleduster begins to glow with a brilliant light.

**“Esmeralda Blood Freeze,”** Steven spoke as frost began to form around him.

And what followed was amazing, Hisashi had only recently forced Klaus to use his techniques and they usually marked the end of the spar as each one was devastating but Hisashi still pushed for a few more seconds each time but now they were throwing them around casually. It was at times like these he truly understood his wife’s desire to grow stronger and to have good fights and so he watched them and burned the scene into his memory as something to strive for.

A.N. Just a small Omake that I made between chapters describing Hisashi’s trip back to New York and maybe a bit of foreshadowing for a certain event in the future if you know what series these characters come from. 


End file.
